An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: An adventure seeking mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz meets our lovable blockhead Charlie Brown. Through a series of unfortunate events,our two friends are sent out to the wild west as a group of cats plan on turning Fievel and his family into mouseburgers. With Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang on his side,can Fievel stop the cat gang from putting an end to the mice and his family?
1. Chapter 1: Life In Sparkyville

Chapter 1:Life In Sparkyville

Universal Pictures Logo and Paramount Pictures Logo*

Steven Spielberg and Charles M Shultz Present

The Voice Talents Of John Cleese,Phillip Glasser,Dom Deluise,Amy Irving,Jon Lovitz,Nehemiah Persoff,Cathy Cavadini,Erica Yohen,Bill Melendez,and James Stewart as Wylie Burp.

Music Composed By James Horner

Original Songs By James Horner and Will Jennings

"Dream To Dream" Finale Version Performed By Linda Ronstadt and Produced By David Foster.

Created by David Kirschner

PEANUTS Created By Charles M Shulrz

Story by Charles Swenson and Charles M Shultz

Screenplay by Flint Dille

Executive Producers: Lee Mendeleson,Frank Marshall,Kathleen Kennedy,and David Kirschner

Producers: Steven Spielberg,Robert Watts,Lee Mendeleson,and Bill Melendez

Directed By Simon Wells,Phil Nibbelink,and Bill Melendez

An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West

* * *

"And then the hero Wylie Burps squinted across the dusty street hopelessly surrounded by the Cactus Cat Gang,he stood his ground refusing to back down."

Standing in the middle of a seemingly abandoned and old western town,was none other than the mighty and brave sheriff Wylie Burp. He had been widely known as the greatest sheriff dog the Wild West had ever seen in it's entire lifetime,for life threatening encounters with countless gangs and bandits was nothing more than an average Tuesday for the old dog,and on this fateful day,he was surrounded by the ferocious and widely feared Cactus Cat Gang in the town square.

Meanwhile on the very top of a small,nearby building to the right were 4 creatures of completely different species,a small field mouse,a black and white beagle,a small yellow canary,and lastly a little boy with a large and round head were watching the confrontation fall out before they determinedly smirked at each other and jumped down to aid the dog. The mouse was wearing a traditional sheriff's outfit with a white suit and cowboy hat topped off with a yellow bandanna,the beagle was wearing very little aside from a black mask to hide his eyes and a red collar along his neck,the bird had nothing on except for a very small cowboy hat on top of his yellow head,and last but not least the boy had very little hair and wore nothing but a yellow shirt with a black zigzag under a white suit like the mouse had and black shorts.

"Have no fear Billy The Kid is here! And alongside him are his best friends in this here ol West,Snoopy The Masked Marvel,Woodstock The Wonder Bird,and Charlie Brown The Blockiest Of All Blockheads!" The mouse heroically exclaimed and introduced themselves as he and his three friends jumped on down to aid Wylie,but the dog however wasn't very pleased by the sudden assistance,for he knew that they were still outnumbered.

"It's too tough kids,get out while y'all still can." The dog calmly pleaded for them to leave the confrontation but the three varmints simply ignored him as the mouse sternly declined "If you're biting the dust,we're going down with you!" before he and his three friends whipped out their pistols and quickly disarmed all of the cats one by one,all the intimidation they had was now fully vanquished in one fell swoop as each and every one of them ran off in fear,leaving only the 5 victors as they blew out the smoke from their guns.

"Well,you saved my life I'll never forget this kids. Here boys,I want you to have one of of these." The dog gratefully remarked and expressed his gratitude as he gave each of them a golden sheriff star,however they were blissfully unaware that one last cat was preparing to shoot them all from behind atop one of the buildings. Once the dog eventually noticed this,his eyes widened out of fear as he shouted in a panic "Look out behind you kids!" to which the mouse and his friends immediately turned around and fired a bullet at the cat,but as the copper shells reached farther and farther across the town,a woman's voice was suddenly heard that sounded quite familiar to the mouse as it echoed throughout the town "Fievel your lunch is ready!"

This was in actuality the voice of the mouse's mother's and once he had heard it,the bullets had merely turned into a single pop bullet with a string attached and his other friends had quickly vanished from sight. The western town was slowly regressing into a mere painting of the town on a beer bottle as the mouse's fancy clothes turned back into a bright red sweater,with his cowboy hat becoming nothing more than a blue sailor's hat. It was all a dream.

* * *

This new reality was in actually the living space of Fievel Mousekewitz and his family of five,for they had once journeyed far away from Russia to escape their terrible living arrangements and constant attacks from Russian soldiers and their vicious cats. To put it lightly,the family had a frankly terrible experience in America,not only did they lose Fievel for a very long time thanks to him falling off the ship they were on by accident,but their temporary home in New York City was the very definition of horrible. It wasn't all entirety bad however,for Fievel had thankfully managed to make a friend in New York,a cat named Tiger to be precise,let alone a friend at all.

After a small while however,they had all been completely fed up and decided to once again move away to a new home that to be honest wasn't much better,but it had still been better than the filthy non stop rain of New York City,and Tiger had thankfully followed them too. Sparkyville was a nice little town that provided Fievel and his family a proper living space for them since they were mice. It had a nice lineup of houses in a small cul-de-sac,a small pond that was used for fishing and ice skating during the winter time,and even a small baseball field for the local kids. It wasn't much useful for the mice due to their size but for a neighborhood in general,it was a good place. Fievel and his family had been utterly cooked up in a garbage heep that never seemed to be picked up by the garbage men,but it was mostly ok for any mice that were looking for a new home. The garbage heep itself was near the city area of Sparkyville in an alleyway by some of the local apartments,it was actually quite close to the elementary school as well and it had become the new living area for plenty of other mice who had also gotten fed up with New York's living arrangements. They all had a similar looking house,it was a small wooden box that they and the other mice helped put together on some nearby barrels to place their personal items in like furniture,spoons,plates,and clothing to name a few.

* * *

It was quite a rainy afternoon in Sparkyville,in fact it was more like a rainy month to be honest,for they hadn't seen a single speck of sunshine for a long long time,and with the way things were going for them,they certainly could have used some at this point. Fievel's older sister Tanya was busy staring outside their one and only window hole as she sang a short but sweet little tune,for she was desperately longing to become a widely loved and respected singer,but unfortunately her current environment gave her little to no opportunity to sing in front of a wide audience.

 _ **Tanya:** Somewhere out there,beneath the pale moonlight,someone's_ _thinking of me,and loving me-_ *SPLAT* _And loving me-_ *SPLAT* _And loving me-_ _*SPLAT*_ _"_ SHUT UP!"

So as it turns out people who had been living in the nearby apartments had actually been well aware of Tanya's singing and despite it clearly being an angelic voice that had a clear talent for singing,they had however been very annoyed by it because they were throwing all kinds of fruit at their home as Tanya cried out to her father "Papa! The're throwing fruits and vegetables at me again!" only for him to merely insist that she keep on singing since he gleefully encouraged her "Keep singing,maybe they will throw some fruit for dessert." before an apple landed directly into their house through the whole and splatted violently onto their wall immeditantly afterwards. This was unfortunately the only way they had been getting any kind of food for a long while as Fievel's mother sadly remarked "Another day without cheese." before she took some of the sludge and put it onto a plate with a spoon.

Fievel on the other hand was the only happy and enthusiastic member of the family as he kicked the door to the kitchen open in a cowboy-like manner while he loudly greeted his family "Ye-Ha! Howdy mama! I come here to rustle me up some grub." before his mother asked out of curiosity when she noticed how late he was "And where have you been Fivel? You're late." to which the mouse cheerfully explained himself "Me and my friends had to rescue the sheriff Wylie Burp. He was surrounded by the Cactus Cat gang."

"Oh such a tall tale Fivel,and dirty hands too. Go wash." Mama on the otherhand sternly retorted in disbelief when she head the description of his fantasy as well as how dirty he was while Fievel innocently tried to get out of washing up as he walked over to the washing station with Tanya anyway "Oh mama I just washed. Yesterday." Meanwhile Fievel's father was looking out of the window hole in awe of the sheer mess of rain and grime in the streets as he stood up and bitterly remarked in dissapointment "I thought things would be better in America. In Russia my violins were famous,at least we never went hungry." before Fievel playfully suggested while he sat down at the table with Tanya "Maybe Tanya should sing again." to which Tanya retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice "Very Funny. You'll see,someday I'll be a big star. People will come from miles around."

"Yeah to eat!" Fievel mockingly laughed and lamented his sister's dream as she cried out to their mother "Mama!" but before she could properly scold him promplty,a train suddenly came passing by and had managed to cause a small earthquake in their home which caused a massive mess of broken plates,and misplaced furniture. Once the earthquake had finally stopped,they all lit a small candle to regain their only form of light as Fievel's father mockingly remarked "They call America the land of opportunity. Opportunity for what? For our children to play in the filthy streets? To never see the sunshine? Fievel's birthday is coming,and we don't even have enough money for presents." before Fievel sweetly tried to brush it off like it wasn't a big deal "Oh Papa,I don't care." to which Tanya half jokingly suggested an idea "I could always sing in front of the gift shop and maybe they'll throw some presents." before they all came in together for a family hug as Papa happily laughed "How truly blessed I am to have such fine children,maybe things will get better."

* * *

However their little family moment would soon be interutped when they started to hear voices coming from the outwide which Fievel actually quite recognized,it was actually Tiger and his girlfriend Mrs Kitty as he ran over to the window to see what was going on while he asked himself in confusion "Tiger? Tiger!" Tiger was none other than the cat that Fievel met back in New York after he got separated from his family,he was a very big and fat cat with bright orange fur and yellow whiskers across his face. He also seemed to be wearing a purple t shirt that was clearly way too small for him but he never really cared,and neither did the people or other animals who came across him. Mrs Kitty on the other hand was a very pretty and gorgeous looking cat with grey fur,a very fluffy tail,a purple bow tie and topped off with a dark red dress,not to mention that she was also Tiger's girlfriend. They were apparently having a heated discussion of some sort and walking off to somewhere,but things weren't really look too good since Mrs Kitty was carrying two suitcases.

"Can we talk this over a espresso please? Pretty please?" Tiger nervously asked and pleaded but Mrs Kitty was apparently having none of it as she kindly retorted while they headed acrosss the rooftops and fire escapes of the apartments "Listen Tiger,you're an alley cat born and bread." to which Tiger smugly stroked his own ego "How true." before Mrs Kitty comtimued her discussion with the fat cat "I got a ticket to sunshine and I'm going west. I heard there's a town that promises a new frontier,and a brand new breed of cat."

"Is there anything wrong with my breed?" Tiger asked out of uncertainty that he wasn't good enough for Mrs Kitty as she regrettably broke some bad news to him regarding her preferences "City cats got too much purr in their fur,not enough growl and howl. Look at you,you cat nap,cat around,and heck,I don't mean to be mean...but you're even a little bit of a fraidy cat."

"Who told you that? Hey I'm no fraidy cat I'll show you,I'll show them,I'm no fraidy cat." Tiger retorted out of determination and disbelief that he was anything of the sort before Mrs Kitty continued her ramblings "Tiger,I don't want a tom cat,top cat,or even a tough tabby. I just want...how do I say this? I just want a cat,who's more like a dog."

The two cats had since reached the fire escape of a nearby building and they could hear the sound of a bus slowly but surely coming their way as Mrs Kitty sadly bid Tiger farewell while she sprayed some perfume on herself "That's my ride out west. Now show me you're tough,and don't make a fuss when I leave,okay?" before some of the perfume moved onto Tiger while he timidly and sadly asked "You don't mean,this is goodbye?" only for Mrs Kitty to try and lightnen up the mood "Hey,there are no goodbyes between you and me Tiger. After all we'll always have the Bronx. Here's looking at you kid."

Those were the last words Mrs Kitty had said before she jumped on top of the passing by bus as it drove off,leaving Tiger completely alone as he told himself in an attempt to cheer himself up and not make a big fuss over her leaving "The Bronx,that's right the Bronx,right. I won't make a fuss,I can handle it." before the scent of her perfume caused him to star sobbing loudly into his fluffy tail "I can h-I can h-I can..." This breakup was not gonna be pleasant.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mousekewitz residence,Fievel was apparently trying to sneak out of the house before his mother suddenly caught him and sharply asked "And just where do you think you're going?" to which the young mouse turned around and somberly replied "Um...Mamma,you know I haven't been liked all that much by the other mice ever since we came to Sparkyville. I want to go out and try to make some friends,you know some people who I can look at and call them my friends. When we left New York,you know how that felt."

Mama thought about Fievel's heartfelt request for a few moments before she reluctantly caved in and sighed "Be back before sundown,and don't forget your hat." to which Fievel put on his sailor hat and headed on out,for he knew that if he was gonna be happy here in Sparkyville,he would need to find some friends,although he had this strange and almost tempting feeling when he headed out of the alleyway and saw that Birchwood Elementary School was out in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the aformentioned school,there was a typical and normal school day going on inside,many of the kids were falling asleep in the middle of class,food fights were happening in the cafeteria,and even some kids were funny enough given recess despite all of the rain. Speaking of which the constant nonstop rain was also making it very easy for kids to get bored and some even had the luxury of being able to stay home due to the rain making them ill and giving them colds.

Fievel quickly scampered across the street and climbed up to the nearest window of the school out of curiosity,he knew he wasn't supposed to get around humans unless it's absoutely necessary,but something inside him felt different this time. He looked around the window for a few moments before he snuck through a small crack near the left side of the window to find himself inside a classroom at the end of a hallway,and in there sat a peculiar group of kids. There was one girl who had pitch black hair with a blue dress and a bow tied onto the back,she respectfully sat at her desk and was patiently waiting for something interesting to happen as lunch had ended 30 minuets ago yet the teacher wasn't back yet. Lucy Van Pelt was one of the most crabby and threatening girls that Sparkyville had ever seen,every kid on the block knew not to get on her bad side,for one minute she could be as happy as a little girl could be but the very next minuets she could be a raging beast that couldn't be stopped. She was really starting to lose her patience due to how nothing intersting had happened as she raised her hands up and asked out of bordeom "Where on earth is that teacher!? We've been sitting here for 30 minuets!"

"Hey if it gives us less work to do,so that's a good thing." The voice of what sounded like another boy suddenly interrupted from a few desks behind her,this kid in particualr was wearing a purple and black striped shirt and sported niceley combed blonde hair. This was none other than Schroeder,he was completely obsessed with anything Beethoven related and had multiple head busts of him for his tiny toy piano back home. Lucy had a very big crush on him and was constantly trying to pressure the boy into marriage despite them still being kids,but it of course was of no consequence to Schroeder,for although he very well knew that Lucy had a thing for him,he just didn't care about what she wanted out of them and would always try to push her away.

"This is anything but a good thing,as this delay will directly impact the rate we get our education." Another boy suddenly joined in on the conversation from a desk across from Scheroder,and the class instantly knew that this degree of pretentiousness could only come from Lucy's younger brother,Linus Van Pelt. Linus was a huge pain to deal with for Lucy,not only did he constantly spout philosophical ramblings all the time,but he always carried around a baby blue blanket that he never ever grew out of. Lucy hated and despised that blanket and always did everything in her power to get rid of it,only for it to come back one way or another.

"What do you think Charlie Brown?" Linus turned around to the desk behind him and asked out of curiosity. Charlie Brown was at the very back of the class and he was simply looking down at his desk. Charlie Brown was not very well liked at all for many reasons. He was extremely gullible which resulted in a constant prank by Lucy where she would hold up a football and doop Charlie Brown into kicking it,and right when he was about to kick the ball,she always pulled it away which resulted in him falling on his back. He was also the team manager of his school's baseball team and always got blamed for everything wrong with it despite his team mates being just as much to blame. This obviously resulted in him thinking very little of himself and thinking he was just a wishy washy failure and although he was at times,he wasn't always like that. He had very little hair and a yellow shirt with a black zigzag across it and black shorts. After Linus asked him again since he didn't seem to hear his question from before,the boy snapped out of his sulking and replied "Oh,I don't know why she's late. I don't see why Mrs Othmar is late."

After another 5 minuets,the teacher finally came back and told the relived class "Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa." and immediately all the kids roared with excited cheers as Charlie Brown asked himself out of confusion "What's she talking about? We aren't gonna be here next week?" before the teacher continued "Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa. Wa-wa."

The kids once again roared with cheers and applause as even Linus couldn't help but get excited as he turned around and ecstatically told Charlie Brown "Can you believe this Charlie Brown? Because there's been something going on in the school,we get out of school early today and we have no school next week. And it seems that there's this town out west called Green River we can go to. How about that?" to which Charlie Brown smiled and admitted "I have to admit,that's really something Linus."

Now that the kids were let out of school early,they all quickly rushed outside to enjoy their weekend and discuss what they will do in Green River as Fievel watched with intrigue and thought to himself "Way out west huh." Little did he know that out in the distance a group of sinister looking cats were watching him,they all had clothes on like Tiger and their apparent leader was also intrigued by Green River. Due to their advanced hearing as cats,they heard the teacher's announcement and that gave the leader an awful idea. The cat in question was Mister Cat R Wual,he was a very sophisticated and dignified cat that wore a red tuxedo with a red cape,and red top hat.

One of his gang members suddenly ran up to him and excitedly told him "Boss,I've found a small mice neighborhood in that alley over there,lets go get ourselves some food." However R Waul simply smiled and declined in a devilishly evil voice "No,I got a better idea,one idea that will not only get us out of this heaphole of a town,but also the best batch of Mouse Burgers we will ever have."

* * *

The kids were now heading onto the bus one by one with the exception of Charlie Brown,for he had decided to merely walk home instead as an accompanimg Linus asked him at the bus door "You gonna go out to Green River Charlie Brown?" to which Charlie Brown surprisingly decided to go to Green River "You know Linus? I think I will. Maybe this will give me a opportunity to broaden my horizons,to become a man."

Linus after hearing that simply smiled and remarked "That's exactly what you said when we went to Camp Remote,anyway,I'm gonna go too. See you later Charlie Brown." before getting on the bus.

After the bus finally took off,Charlie Brown decided to sit on a nearby bench to ponder and think like he usually did,but he soon noticed that a small field mouse with odly enough clothes was looking up at him. Charlie Brown wasn't afraid of mice like other kids,but he wasn't in love with them nor did he have complete hatred for them like other people did. Fievel was taking a very big risk getting near a human,but when he saw Charlie Brown,there was something about him that seemed mostly harmless,he didn't know what it was exactly but he saw something there.

Charlie Brown looked down at the mouse and simply greeted him thinking the mouse couldn't understand him "Hello there. Though I doubt you can even understand me." to which the mouse unexpectedly and shockingly responded back "Why of course I can." which surprised Charlie Brown greatly,but he had no choice but to roll with it admists his rapidly pouring in thoughts.

"Wait...did...did you just talk?" The boy stammered in a panic as his eyes widened out of shock before Fievel replied once more as he climbed up on the bench "Yes. We can all talk,mice,cats,more. We're like you somewhat. My names Fievel,Fievel Mousekewitz." to which he held out his hand for a freindly hand shake.

"Well I guess that's another disadvantage to being me,I can now talk to animals." Charlie Brown groaned in his same old sulking tone before he continued more positively but not by much "Charles,but everyone else calls me around here Charlie Brown." before he carefully shook hands with Fievel due to the size difference.

"What are you doing out here Charlie Brown?" Fievel asked with slight intrigue before the boy merely shrugged his arms and retorted "I don't really know myself Fivel,I guess I'm thinking about how I'm gonna go out west to a town called Green River during my break from school."

"Way out west. You know I would like to go out west one day,to fight alongside Sheriff Wylie Burp and bring in no good varmits." Fievel remarked and fantasized with great enthusiasm which Charlie Brown quite frankly lacked before the boy suddenly got an idea.

"Well...maybe you could come along." Charlie Brown kindly suggested and it was then and there that Fievel knew he had a great once in a lifetime opportunity,his knew that his parents hated their current living situation and it would also fit into his dream of going out west as the mouse gasped and immediately took his offer "You know what? Yeah! I just have to convince my parents." before Charlie Brown replied confidently "I'm sure they won't mind. The train is supposed to leave Monday morning,maybe you can all come with me and I can hide y'all. Just an idea."

Fievel however merely shook his head and kindly declined that offer "No thanks,we can find our own way. It's part of being a mouse afterall." which resluted in a quick chuckle before Fievel suddenly heard screaming come from his alleyway as he looked to it in fear.

"What's wrong Fievel?" Charlie Brown asked when he noticed how scared he looked as Fievel simply muttered the words "Cat Attack?" and Charlie Brown instantly knew what that meant before Fievel jumped off of the bench and frantically excused himself "I gotta go!"

See you out west!" Fievel yelled as he got farther away from the school and closer to the chaos that seemed to be going in his home while Charlie Brown simply muttered to himself "The others are gonna have a field day once I tell them about this" as he started to head for home.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fievel's home alleyway,all of the mice were running around and screaming in a panic "CAT ATTACK!" as they used a old music player as a alarm. As to be expected it was Cat R Waul and his gang of cats as he sent them out to perform stage 1 of his master plan. "Pay attention,keep it clean and tidy,plenty of violence but no eating. Right,carry on chaps."

One by one the cats were terrorizing the mice and destroying their houses one by one,but as R Waul said there was no eating allowed for some unknown reason. The mice thankfully did manage to find a safe way out of the cats' grasp as they all jumped down a nearby hole leading into the sewer since the cats had blocked all the other ways out of the alley. Tiger meanwhile was watching the attack play out in absoulte horror,for he didn't eat mice,in fact he didn't eat any kind of meat at all for he was a vegetarian.

"Oh no! The mice! I gotta do something. I will be tough! I will be brave!" The cat heroically remarked but that brave nature instantly went away when he saw one of R Waul's henchmen that was actually spider named Chula and nervously stuttered "It's a spi-it's a spe-a spid-da-da-da,an arachnid!" before he had a heart attack and fell into a trash can below as he screamed.

Fievel's family was frantically pacing in their house as Fievel himself had still not come back and this cat attack was very bad news as they all screamed "Fievel! Fievel! Where are you?!" but one of the cats had soon reached their house and busted it up like the others and threw them clean out.

However Pappa was still hanging off the edge of the house as Tanya called out in fear "Pappa!" which the cat ended up hearing as he turned around to face and corner the terrified mice,for he was about to blatantly disobey his boss's orders until Fievel suddenly shouted "I see you're missing an eye,pilgrim! Now this makes it a fair fight." as the mouse was standing right behind him while he covered one of his eyes and wore a cowboy hat and suit to try and intimidate the cat. The cat however turned around and merely growled at the insult but Fievel showed no fear whatsoever as he retorted "That's right,I'm talking to you fur head!" to which the cat growled once again and evily smiled "Fur head! I don't care what the boss says,this mouse is lunch!"

The cat startle to cackle maniacally as he slowly walked up to the mouse as the his calm and collected face was slowly becoming to morph into something more fearful. Mamma,the baby and Tanya took this chance to run away from the fat as the former shouted "Run! Run! Fievel!" but he was too paralyzed by fear to move and as the cat got closer and started to form in his eyes until the sudden sound of a violin being played very badly caused the cat to cover his ears in pain. Papa was intentionally playing his violin badly so Fievel could escape as he shouted "Run for your life Fievel!" and the mouse proceeded to do so,but the cat had soon gotten over the ear peircing sound as he started to chase after Fievel.

As he was running frantically for his life,Fievel soon had an idea pop up in his head when he saw an empty metal can lying in the road as he jumped right into it just as the cat pounced right onto it,which caused the can to behave like a hamster wheel as Fievel ran and ran. He was soon catching up to his family in no time as he frantically yelled "Mamma,Tanya get in!" for the can's rapid speed had been getting them away from the cat. Pappa however was still not in the clear as he saw the can coming his way and took no chances as he jumped right in with the others. However as they were reaching the sewer hole where all the other mice had retreated,they had unfortunately slowed down and gotten stuck on the edge of the hole as the cat was now getting closer and closer. Pappa soon got an idea afterwards to run as fast as they could hoping to get enough speed to get inside the hole as he yelled "Everybody! Together! Run! Run!" and thankfully they managed to get inside right before the cat pounced onto them. Afterwards Cat R Waul slowly walked up behind him and giddily remarked as the cat nervously turned around to face his boss "Jolly,Jolly,good. Now for my part."

* * *

Way down in the sewers of Birchwood the family was floating along the water by using the can as a makeshift boat. It took quite a while for them to find the other mice and after going through a complete and literal water ride of a journey, they eventually came across the other mice. It was then that Fievel decided to go ahead and tell his parents about Charlie Brown and Green River since they actually had the time "I saw a human kid today at the school,his name was Charlie Brown and he could actually talk to me. He said he's going to a super nice town out west called Green River next week,it sounds like the perfect place for us to live." to which Mamma sighed and scolded him for disobeying her "Fievel what did we tell you about getting near humans,let alone talking to them? And it seems that your tall tales about the west are getting taller and taller."

"But momma I did see him and it is a real town." Fievel respectuflly retorted in an attempt to convince his family that Green River was real but his parents shushed him when they suddenly heard a voice in the distance "Why howdy fine mice! I'm in dire need of help y'all. It seems that I've come into possession of some railway tickets to the west,tickets to sunshine that I will be unable to use. Now surely there are some of y'all looking for a little elbow room y'all? Now I ain't gonna lie to you,there are problems out west. There's a lot of bright sunshine and fresh air but after these opulent,aromatic sewers,it might be frightfully upsetting for you all. You all,y'all. Sorry."

This was the voice of what appeared to be another mouse with a cowboy's outfit surrounded by all of the other mice who escaped from the cats,but little did they know that it was in fact a makeship puppet by R Waul who was manipulating them into journeying out west.

"I reckon we'll take some of them tickets." One of the mice decided to ask for a ticket as another one franticslly added "We'll take 15" before the puppet mouse tried to calm them down "Now just hold your horses one galdarn minute y'all. There's plenty for everyone,yes siree."

"Are there cats out west?" Another one of the mice curiously asked to which the puppet mouse instantly clarified in it's stereotypical western accent "There certainly are partners,and if you have any prejudices against cats,you better stay put. Because on the frontier cats and mice help each other. The anointed leader of the cats a Mister Cat R Waul,is one of the most enlightened,intelligent,sophisticated,charming,non-narcissistic,debonair,suave,dashing,renaissance cats you could ever wish to meet. The fact is,the cats even get along with the dogs out there. Why,sheriff Wylie Burp is probably the finest law-dog in the west actually,y'all." This caused Fievel to get very excited as he quietly gasped "Wylie Burp. Wow! I told you all this place was real."

"Too bad there aren't any desperadoes left to round up." The puppet sarcastically remarked before being flooded by coins and mice pleading for tickets,the cat's plan was working.

"Come on Pappa lets go!" Fievel ecstatically pleaded to go out to Green River as Mamma couldn't help but show support of the idea "There is opportunity out west." before Tanya added "Maybe they have a better appreciation of singers out there" to which Pappa finally agreed "So what are we fiddling around here for? Let's go west partners!" As they proceded to get theit tickets,Fievel looked out into the distance and thought to himself "See you soon Charlie Brown."

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown had finally made it back home to his backyard and sleeping on top of a bright red doghouse was his dog Snoopy. Snoopy was a black and white beagle with a black collar and ears,he was pratically everything a normal dog wasn't,he could walk on his hind legs,he had multiple alter egos cooked up in his head such as the World War 1 Flying Ace and The Masked Marvel,and he did whatever he wanted,when he wanted.

Sleeping on top of him was possibly Snoopy's best friend in the whole wide world,Woodstock. Woodstock was a small yellow canary who could barely fly and rarely slept in his own nest. He and Snoopy were tighter than anyone else could ever imagine,with the only other person Snoopy being that close to being Charlie Brown although he barely showed it. Charlie Brown walked up to the sleeping duo and woke them up as he told them the news of Green River "Hey you two,guess what? I've decided to leave town,and go to a town out west called Green River next week. You can come along if you want but you have to decide before Monday morning." The boy neglected to tell anyone about meeting Fievel,for he knew that Snoopy and the others would just laugh in his face and never let him hear the end of it.

Snoopy got right up and started to get out a bunch of things to take including cowboy clothing for himself and Woodstock,and sometime later Charlie Brown came out to find a truckload of stuff by Snoopy's doghouse as he remarked in awe "You can't take all of this stuff with you,you're going to have to leave some of it behind." to which the dog merely threw out a single golf club and nothing else as Charlie Brown simply asked "Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

* * *

Later that night,Charlie Brown's phone suddenly rang and as soon as he picked it up,he was blown back by someone screaming the words "HOWDY CHUCK!" Given the pronunciation of his name and her voice,he knew that this was Peppermint Patty. She was a complete tomboy who was into any kind of sport,and she also had a bit of a crush on Charlie Brown that made him quite frankly uncomfortable if he so much as touched her hand. She had long stringy brown hair,plenty of freckles on her face,a green striped shirt,and a pair of black shorts and sandles.

"Hi Patty?" A very woozy and dizzy Charlie Brown greeted the tomboy to which Patty enthusiastically replied "I hear that you and some of the others are going out west next week. Are you Chuck?"

"Why yes I am Patty. Why?" Charlie Brown confirmed Patty's suspicions and asked to which Patty simply replied "Well me and Marcie have decided to come with you guys. It'll be just like a classic western movie." as Charlie Brown nervously tried to explain to Patty that it was a school thing,but Patty had already interupted him before he could start and continued "We'll be at the train station extra early,see you Monday morning,you sly dog." before hanging up. That was also another thing with Peppermint Patty,you could never explain things to her since she would automatically assume things and finish sentences you weren't even going to say. Charlie Brown hung up the phone and simply looked at his calendar before he groaned his most common catchphrase "Good grief."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I decided to completely rewrite this story since my writing has massively improved since my first story,and I wanted to go back and fix up all these mistakes I keep on notcing. So expect a highly improved version of my first completed story._


	2. Chapter 2: Way Out West

An American Tail:Charlie Brown Goes West

Chapter 2:Way Out West

The next few days for Fivel and Charlie Brown were nothing but packing and getting reedy. It was the day before they were set to leave and Linus decided to have a group meeting at his house to find out who was going and who was staying. It was late Sunday evening around 7:00 PM and Charlie Brown,Lucy,Schroeder,Snoopy,Woodstock,Patty,Marcie,and two other kids were at Linus's house,one of the kids was a very dirty boy. Wherever he went he carried a cloud of dust and dirt with him,his name was Pig-Pen. Pig-Pen was detested by the other kids for his complete disregard for cleanliness and he couldn't help it. Whenever he tried to bathe or get clean in his own words "I'm a dust magnet." and Charlie Brown was the only person who didn't mind his appearance which made Pig-Pen more tolerating of Charlie Brown. The other kid was a girl with blonde hair and a blue polka dot dress,this was none other than Charlie Brown's little sister Sally. Sally had her own traits that made her recognizable such as a complete hatred of school,excessive whining whenever she had to do something that she didn't want to do,and her most defining trait was a psychotic crush on Linus and constantly calling him her "Sweet Baboo"and she already decided to go out west since Linus was going to.

"Ok everyone quiet please take a seat." Linus said as everyone took a seat on the couch or on the carpet. "As you know since we have no school this week and we have been given the opportunity to go out west. Charlie Brown,Snoopy,Patty,Marcie and me have already decided to go and we are holding this group meeting to discuss who will go and who will stay."

Sally however had snuck up behind him and said "I'm already going if you are my sweet baboo." which caused to blush from embarrassment as he retorted "I'm not your sweet baboo." Lucy smirked and said "I'm staying here if it means I get a vacation from you blockheads.". Linus simply smiled and replied "Very well Lucy,you can stay."

"How's for you Pig-Pen?" Pig-Pen sat for a moment before answering "There's so many different types of soil out there,maybe I can carry soil that Steven Spielberg,or Walt Disney walked on. Yes I'm going out west."

Schoderer realizing that he could get away from Lucy's affection for a week also agreed to go out west,"Maybe some more people out there can find some appreciation for Beethoven." while Linus thought to himself "I hope someone out there will have an open mind about the great pumpkin.""

"Ok it's settled,Lucy is staying and we all are going out west Y'all! The train leaves tomorrow morning be there on time." Linus finished his meeting and walked off to do other things while the other kids proceeded to finish or start their preparations.

* * *

Charlie Brown went up to Linus with Snoopy and Woodstock following him and finally decided to tell him about Fievel. He had a hard time keeping it to himself and he wanted to tell about him to the only person who wouldn't laugh in his face.

"Linus,if someone told you that they met a mouse that could talk,would you believe them?" Linus seeing through Charlie Brown's attempt to make it look like he didn't talk to a mouse simply asked "You met a talking mouse?"

Snoopy and Woodstock started to laugh uncontrollably at Charlie Brown's embarrassment before walking away while still laughing. "On Friday I met a mouse,his name was Fivel. For some reason he wasn't scared of me,I told him about how we're going west and….he said he'd come along with his family." Charlie Brown said timidly.

Linus unexpectedly didn't walk off but actually listened to Charlie Brown before saying "You keep finding ways to surprise us Charlie Brown."

"You believe me?" Charlie Brown stammered while Linus simply said "I believe you alright,I would like to see this mouse though."

"Thanks Linus,I knew you'd believe me." Charlie Brown said before going home to make last minute preparations.

* * *

Back at the Mousekawitz residence Fivel and his family were also doing preparations while Fivel was telling his parents about Charlie Brown.

"Fivel you know far better than to get around humans." Fivel's mother scolded but Fivel said back "But momma he was a very nice kid,he didn't get scared and he actually offered to hide us on the train. He's a wonderful kid."

Fivel's father hearing this said "Well he may be a great human,but he's still a human. One day you'll understand. Now off to bed Fivel,we have a big day tommorow." Fivel gave off a pouty face and went to the remains of his bedroom while his mother said to the father "Where did I get such a son?" "He's a Mousekawitz dear,comes with the territory."

* * *

The next morning Tiger had finally managed to get out of the trash can,it was a cloudy morning and he was more than happy to be out. "Pain,oh those 9 lives come in handy." He muttered as he crawled out of the rusty can, "Fievel? Fivel? Hello? Wow it's empty." He said when he saw that their house was completely empty and destroyed from the cat's attack. "Oh no what's this?" Tiger saw what appeared to be a note laying in the opening for him,he scrambled to grab the small note as he read

"Dear Tiger,

We left Birchwood. We're taking the train to a town out west called Green River. I tried to find you,to tell you but I guess you were somewhere with Mrs Kitty. I miss you and I hope I can see you again some time.

Your best friend,Fivel."

As he wiped a tear from his eye he suddenly perked up saying "Train,the train. They're taking the train." He stammered and scurried off as fast as he could to reach the train station.

* * *

Charlie Brown and his friends had reached the train station,as they were saying goodbye to the people who weren't going,Charlie Brown tried to his hardest to spot Fivel to be sure that he was here but he couldn't see them due to their being so many people.

"What are you looking at Charlie Brown?" Linus asked and he replied frantically with "I'm trying to find Fivel,he said he'd be here and the trains about to leave."

"He probably is hiding under the cars or in the walls,he'll be there I promise." Linus said reassuringly but Charlie Brown was still looking at the ground. Snoopy meanwhile had a cowboy hat and suit on while Lucy simply scoffed at the over the top outfit. "You have got to be the worst cowboy in the world." she mocked before Snoopy licked her which caused her to scream "Augh! I've been kissed by a dog,get hot water,get some disinfectant,get some iodine!"

Fivel and his family had just arrived at the train station when Fivel pleaded "Can we please find Charlie Brown before we get on? I need to see if he's here." To which his mother replied with "We have got to be on time,we can't miss our train." Fivel pleaded again and again until they finally caved in. They searched the train station and finally managed to find Charlie Brown,the others had already gotten on the train but he had decided to do one last search for Fivel. He was just about to give up when he heard Fivel shout "Hey Charlie Brown!" He turned around and saw that Fivel and his family climbed on top of a handrail so he could see them.

"Hey Fivel!" He said as they gave each other a very small hug.

"I was starting to get worried you weren't gonna show up." "Same here." Fivel said before he remembered "Oh,this is my family." he said as he showed them one by one. "This is my mother,this is my father,and these are my two sisters,Tanya."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie Brown." Tanya said timidly,they were surprised to see that his "story" was true but they were still uncertain of being this close up to a human.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Charlie Brown said before a train whistle made it clear that it was about to leave. "Oh we gotta get on! See you in town Charlie Brown!" "You too Fivel!"

Fivel and his family scurried to the mouse car on the train,in reality it was a wooden box that was attached to the bottom of the train but for the mice it was a perfect little train car for them. "Hurry mamma! The train won't wait!" Papa said frantically when Mama replied "I'm sure we forgot something. Let me see we have your violin tools,the pots and pans,I took them anyhow. Your pipe,the tail curler,the whisker comb,the cheeseboard,grandpa's cheese knife. Oh I hope we have everything." She worried as Papa smiled and said "Don't worry it will be wonderful."As they were hurrying to the train Tanya's eyes widened when she saw a singer with a Viking hat and breast plates.

"Look,Mama,a singer." She said wonderfully before Moma strictly said "Tanya stop that,you shouldn't stare at people less fortunate than yourself."

A mouse in a conductor uniform was using a human's pocket watch to say "Last call,all passengers bound for Altoona,Akron,Elkhart,Oskaloosa,and Green River."

"Fivel my son what is wrong with you? You should be happy we are going out west. You know your Charlie friend is here." Papa said when he saw a gloomy Fivel.

"I was hoping maybe Tiger would come and say goodbye. Will I ever see him again Papa?"

"Who am I to know Fivel? Tiger was a wonderful cat,but he's still a cat just like Charlie. He is still a human."

"When will I understand Papa?" Fivel asked but Papa meerly said "If growing up we're easy,would it take so long?"

"Bye Tiger,wherever you are. You're the best cat I ever met." He sniffed as he got on the train.

Charlie Brown got in his seat when he saw that his friends were staring at him.

"What took you so long chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked but Charlie Brown still didn't feel comfortable telling anyone other than Linus about Fivel although Snoopy and Woodstock remembered because they were still snickering at the thought. Charlie Brown made up a lie saying "I was saying goodbye to the others." which they bought.

Another girl that was sitting by them was Peppermint Patty's best friend Marcie. Marcie was the smartest of the group and she had brown hair,a red shirt,and glasses you couldn't see through. She and Patty were the nicest girls to Charlie Brown as Patty could lose control and snap at Charlie Brown sometimes but it was Marcie that helped them make up in the end. She said to Patty "I've never been to Green River before. What do you think it's like sir?" Patty replied with "I don't know,if it's anything like we see in westerns then we are in for a treat,and stop calling me sir." as the train took off for Green River.

* * *

"I gotta catch up to that train!" Tiger had missed the train but he was far determined to catch up by any means as he scurried across the rooftops. "Oh Fivel wait for me,wait for me please!" Soon a dog was chasing after him,Tiger hated dogs and he was chased by them all the time but this was a terrible time for a daily encounter. He managed to escape the dog as he ran frantically through a heap of trash and junk,but he soon found himself standing atop a entire pack of dogs that he also managed to barely escape from before he was hanging off a flag pole. He saw from the flag pole that a train hadn't left yet,he was relived as he said "Oh good,Fivel's train hasn't left yet." but soon a dog was right below the flagpole and started to move the pole back and forth to shake him off.

The dog managed to break the pole as Tiger fell down into the city pound. "Now listen you guys be nice" he tried to say to them but soon the entire pound was after him but once he reached the train station he managed to camoflouage himself onto a painting. The train was now leaving but Tiger ran as fast as he could after the train,to make things worse even more dogs were after him as he shouted "Wait stop that's my train!". One of the dogs bit his tail but he managed to escape and the next thing he knew it,he was on the very back of the train.

"I made it! What a stupid dog! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na! Your mother was never housebroken! Toodle-oo!" he laughed before being face to face with a bulldog that kicked him out but just before he was about to land on the tracks,another train hit him right up front as he was stuck to the front of the train. He managed to pull himself off before landing inside the drivers room where there was another dog that kicked him out as he landed in the river. He was happy to be away from dogs until a fish with a dog's face approached him and barked as Tiger was annoyed. "Dog fish."

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and Fivel's train was well on its way to Green River.

 _Way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west_

"Are we out west yet?" Fivel asked but his mother simply replied with "Oh west jersey maybe." while Sally asked the same thing.

 _Life in Birchwood City is full of dread and fuss_

 _Our dream are waiting way out west, there's room for all of us_

 _The streets are paved with nuggets_

 _All of the purest gold and soon we'll all be millionaires oy,have I been told_

 _No garbage and no landloards,fouling up the air_

 _No crooks or politicians to strip our cupboards bare_

 _We'll ride the roaring rivers,turn wilderness to towns_

 _Our dreams will take us up and up,and never let us down_

 _Way out west,there's room for our dreaming,there's wide open spaces to see_

 _Way out west,the sun's always beaming,we'll be everything we can be_

 _Nights are filled with dancing,lasting till the day_

 _Days are filled with singing,work is just like play_

 _We'll banjo,we'll fiddle,we'll guitar,we'll spoon_

 _And wherever we go out there we'll play this rousing tune_

 _Way out west,we'll build a new nation,we'll grow all the way to the sky_

 _Way out west,there's all of creation,we'll do and we'll never say die_

 _Way out west,we'll build a new nation,we'll go all the way to the sky_

 _Way out west,there's all of creation,we'll do and we'll never say die_

 _Way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west,way out west._


	3. Chapter 3:Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

An American Tail:Charlie Brown Goes West

Chapter 3: Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Out in the countryside a fisherman's boat had just picked up a large batch of fish,and in there was a very exhausted and soaked Tiger. Once he saw that he was being stared down by the fisherman,he tried to blend in by squirming around like a fish but that didn't work as he was thrown right off the boat. Tiger landed on the back of a stage coach as he joked "Mother always wanted me to be on the stage." He looked up to the front to see two people and he decided to ask about Green River. "Oh,excuse me sir,Mr Cowboy,you wouldn't be going to Green River by any chance would you?" He asked but soon one of them turned around and it was revealed to be a dog in a cowboy outfit as it growled ferociously until Tiger tried to jump off,but he got stuck on a net on the back of the coach. Fortunately Tiger could see the train on the railroad and he was at least grateful to be on the right path.

* * *

It was night time and Charlie Brown and the others were enjoying the scenery but Charlie Brown was looking down at the tracks and bottom of the train from the window. Marcie,Linus,Schroeder,and Pig-Pen had fallen asleep,leaving only Charlie Brown,Snoopy,Woodstock,and Peppermint Patty awake. Patty noticed Charlie Brown's odd behavior and decided to confront him. "Ok Chuck,you have been looking down outside the whole trip. What are you hiding?" She whispered as not to awaken the sleeping passengers. Charlie Brown started to sweat because he didn't want anyone to think he was crazy by telling them he met a talking mouse,however he was getting anxious and decided to tell her,although without some limitations.

"Patty,can we talk somewhere…..private?" He asked and she started to blush for she thought that Charlie Brown was about to confess "feelings" for her and she agreed to.

"Ok Chuck,I know you wanna tell me something important,you sly dog." She said before they decided to find a place private with Snoopy and Woodstock unfortunately following.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fievel's car everyone else was practically asleep but Fivel was still awake,he decided to go and explore as he slowly and silently got out of his seat. Fivel was soon walking on the pipes that connected the cars as he made his way towards the very back of the train while Charlie Brown was walking in the car above simultaneously. Through a crack in the floor Fivel managed to get inside the back car and it was filled with mostly animal cargo like cows. Fivel climbed up on a chain and reached a beam on the ceiling,but he gasped when he saw the puppet mouse sitting on the beam although he didn't know he was a puppet.

"Hey I know you,you sold us those tickets. Hi,my name's Fievel Mousekewitz." He said but when he tapped on his shoulder it simply fell on top of him. Below him Cat and his gang was playing cards,poker by the looks of it and one of them was a spider with a hat,a golden tooth,and a red mustache who had apparently just won.

"I win again fathead!" it said before it spat a web around a pile of money before one of the cats interfered "I saw you cheating. You've played your last hand,Chula."

"I don't think so. I got seven more,dog cow." The spider laughed before they quit and decided to confront their boss about their plan.

"I don't get it boss,how come we're not munching those mice back there?" One of the cats asked before another added "Oui,this fraternity with mice does run counter to nature."

"Which would you rather have,the crouton or the entire Caesar salad? Of course we will eat the mice,but only after we have exploited their labors. We are nice to the mice because it is intelligent to be so. You see if we talk sweetly they will come in droves. If we hiss,they will run and we will have to chase after them,an unnecessary expenditure of calories." Fivel watched in horror at the reveal of the cats plan as one other cat asked "So when do we take the big bite,boss?"

"When do we get to eat them? When,when,when,when?" the spider rambled as Cat answered "When my empire at Green River is complete and when we have a better mousetrap."

"Mouse Burgers!" They yelled at the mention as said "Yes,mouse burgers indeed! Music to aid the digestion." He said this as he opened a lunchbox that carried the conductor mouse and the spider pushed a record player that played a ear piercing violin melody.

placed the mouse on two pieces of bread as the mouse said "Next stop mouth,throat,stomach,intestine and you guessed it,Green River."

Fivel in a attempt to save the mouse dropped the puppet into the sandwich which pushed the mouse out as he ran to safety. Once R Waul realized this the hard way,he pulled the puppets string which caused Fivel to fall down with it but before he reached the ground,R Waul caught him.

"So what do we have here? It appears to be a young pioneer. Now,the feline in me would like to devour this tender young morsel,but the shrew businessman in me knows that if I do,the other mice will miss him and come looking for him. The gourmet in me quivers at the thought of mouse tartar. But the entrepreneur prefers not to be inundated by suspicious mice that could jeopardize my plan. So I must exercise both willpower and finesse. Scamper back to your parents little mouse,and do be careful it's frightfully hazardous out there." He monologued to himself and to Fievel as he played around with him before he eventually let him go,to which a very scared Fievel simply whimpered "Bye." before he ran off.

"Give him the Flying Ahh,and make it good. Oh and should there be any aquaintances who he could possibly tell,get rid of them." R Waul told the spider before he ran off exclaiming "The Flying Ahh,I love The Flying Ahh!" but they soon had to hide once they heard a door open. It was Charlie Brown and the others,and Fievel who hadn't made it out yet was glad to see them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a nice place to tell me this Chuck? There are cows everywhere." Patty asked but Charlie Brown meerly replied "There's no one else who can hear us back here." unaware that Fievel,R Waul and his gang were well aware of their presence.

"Ok Chuck spill the beans."

"Patty,if someone told you they met a talking mouse. Would you believe them?" Charlie asked the same question he asked Linus but this time Patty gave him a confused look and nervously asked "Chuck,what are trying to tell me?"

"On Friday…..I met a mouse,his name was Fivel. He told me he and his family were not happy back home,so he decided to go where we're going for a new home. He's on the train right now,I wanted to tell you so I could get it off my chest. And…..I was looking out the window to make sure he hadn't fallen off."

Fivel smiled at the genuine care Charlie Brown was showing for him but Patty was not looking pleased.

"You don't like me do you Chuck? You bait me into coming out here and make me think you had some feelings for me and instead you tell me a lie about a mouse that's not even here!" Patty angrily yelled to Charlie Brown's,Snoopy's,Woodstock's and Fivel's shock.

"You've been dumb before Chuck,but you have gone completely bonkers this time!"

Fivel was getting upset at Patty's insults and decided to but in as he yelled "Here I am!" which got all their attention.

"That's right,I'm talking to you! You don't think I'm real,well here I am!" Charlie Brown seemed happy that Fievel was standing up for him while Snoopy and Woodstock started to feel bad for laughing at Charlie Brown on the way here and back home,and Patty just stared in shock as she didn't say a word.

Charlie Brown walked up to Fivel and greeted him "Oh hey Fivel,I didn't expect you to be here." Charlie Brown looked behind him and when he saw how confused the otherswere,he decided to properly introduce Fievel to his friends.

"This is Patty,my dog Snoopy,and this is his freind Woodstock." Charlie Brown pointed to them one by one as Fievel greeted polietly "Hi,it's nice to meet you guys."

Snoopy and Woodstock did a playful wave while Patty looked at Fievel and back to Charlie Brown before she s apologized "Gee,I'm sorry Chuck. I thought you had gone off the deep end."

"It's ok Patty. Charlie Brown forgave her with a smile to which Patty timidly asked "We still cool Chuck?

Charlie Brown shook her hand as a sign of forgiveness,but reeled back in embarrassment whem Patty remarked "You're touching my hand Chuck,you sly dog." to which Fivel laughed at the remark.

"I'm tired,why don't we go back. Don't wanna sleep so much that we miss our stop." Patty suggested to which they all agreed as Charlie Brown asked Fievel "Why don't you meet us at the hotel we're staying at when you have the time."

Fievel nodded his head quickly and soon proceeded to head back to his car. Unfortunately Fivel missed a opportunity to tell them about the cat's plan,and R Waul was not taking any chances as he menacingly commanded the spider "After you dispose of that mouse,take care of that boy too. The others seem to be alright,but the boy could possibly know too much."

* * *

Fivel frantically ran across the pipe while the spider crawled below it before he screamed "Mouse overboard!". He grabbed a hold of Fivel by the pants and threw him onto the chain as he screamed accordingly which awoke his family. They and the rest of the mice looked out the window to see a hanging Fivel,but he eventually fell off as Papa yelled "Fivel! My son!"

Fivel landed on the train track as the wind of the train blew him away into the desert. Fivel rolled down a hill that led into the desert as the train drove away. Papa tried to get out to go after him but the mice pulled him back as one of them said "Don't be a fool Mousekewitz!"

Now that Fivel was out of the way the spider moved onto Charlie Brown. He and the others were heading back to their seat when the spider jumped on Charlie Brown's head. He yelled as the spider spat multiple webs into his face,practically blinding him and Patty,Snoopy tried to get it off by punching it but he accidentally punched Charlie Brown a few times. Woodstock tired to bat the spider off his head but the spider spat a web at him,trapping him on the wall. The others who were sleeping had heard their yelling and they got up to help them,when they arrived they saw a trapped Woodstock,a blinded Charlie Brown and Patty,and Snoopy doing anything he could to find the spider. The spider was still on Charlie's head as Linus tried to use his blanket like a whip to get the spider off but he spat a web on it as it just so happened to get stuck on a window hatch. Linus pulled the blanket with all his might and when he eventually got it free,the force opened the window as the spider jumped back on his head. Snoopy seeing this wound up his fist to knock the lights out of the spider,but just as he was about to make contact,the spider jumped out of the way which resulted in Snoopy punching Charlie Brown out of the window. The others screamed once they saw this as Charlie Brown rolled down the hill just like Fivel. Snoopy covered his face in shock when he came to the realization that he possibly killed his owner and best friend,and tears started to pour out as he ran off sobbing.

"Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown!" he could hear them screaming and yelling before the train got so far away he couldn't hear them. Charlie Brown was now completely alone,he brushed the spider webs off his face and turned around to be greeted by the rising sun.

"Good grief. I'm alone in the desert,I have no ride,and just in time for my vacation." He rubbed his face in pain due to the punch Snoopy have him before he did the only logical thing he could do,continue on foot. Meanwhile miles behind him,Fievel was doing the exact same thing.

Sometime and somewhere latter Tiger was still hanging on the back of the stagecoach as the bumpy road was causing him to bounce up and down.

"Excuse me,you got a minute? Are there any rest stops on this trip?" He asked the drivers as they passed two signs that read "Leaving The Badlands." and "Now Entering The WorseLands." After a while Tiger fell off the rope and onto a skeleton of a cow,once he got up from the dirt he found himself stranded in the desert like Fivel and Charlie Brown.

"Hey wait for me! You just can't leave me here! I burn easily! I'm lost,all alone,in a million acre cat box. Phooey." He exclaimed as he ran to try and catch up with the stagecoach but he eventually gave up and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

 _End Of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Outdoors

An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West

Chapter 4: The Great Outdoors

Charlie Brown's friends and Fivel's family were taking this really hard,not only did the closest people to them possibly die,but that Charlie's party wouldn't be able to tell the others back home for another week. The rest of the ride to Green River was filled with nothing but silence,well except for Snoopy's constant sobbing,he had taken it the hardest since it was his punch that caused Charlie Brown to fall off the train and he personally blamed himself for it. The only other time he had felt this sad for his owner was when he temporarily left Charlie Brown for his previous owner Lila,but this time was far worse. Woodstock comforted Snoopy by giving him a hug,or at least a hug his tiny little wings could. The others sat in complete silence until Linus finally broke the silence "I can't believe he's actually gone."

Sally sniffed her nose and quietly said "Big brother. Big brother. Your gone." before she tears started to run down her face as she buried her face in her hands.

Patty was more angry than sad as she said in a very irritated voice "When I find that spider,I'm gonna squash it to the underworld and back! It's that spider's fault he's gone!"

Marcie was thinking of the bigger picture as she asked "What will the others back home think?" This caused them to go back into silence as the train finally arrived to Green River.

* * *

Papa was unloading his stuff from their seats but just before he left,he turned around to see Fivel's belongings bag.

"My son. Fivel." Momma whimpered before she and Papa started to sob silently.

Once they got off they took a look around Green River,it was a typical western town with very little water and a empty atmoshoper.

"You know something Papa? I think we got snookered." Mamma said disappointingly before Papa tried to lighten up the mood "No mama,this is what the land of opportunity looks like. I think."

"It feels empty and lonely to me." She said back but soon all the mice were scrambling and racing to find the best homes possible which included empty water canisters,the remains of a oil lamp,a old boot,a cracked tea pot.

"Papa quick quick."

"All right,all right. We Mousekewitzes may be slower but we're smarter. You see all these speedy mice are fighting over the land. But in this dusty country,you want to be near the water." Papa said as he pointed towards a leaking water tower,below it was a rusted trash can with a puddle of water next to it,since it was right below the leaking spot of the water tower.

* * *

Charlie's party had gotten all of their stuff and had unboarded the train,they all went "Woah." as they took a look at the place.

"Looks like we're in for a rip snorting time here partner." A joking Peppermint Patty said hoping to lighten up the mood,but the others had already tried to find shade,for it was extremely hot.

"How do people live out here?" A complaining Sally asked to which Marcie replied with "If you need somewhere to live you'll cope with anything. Even no water or snow."

"Charlie Brown really wanted to see this place,I wish he could've." Linus moped which caused the others to hang their heads again.

"Well,we're on vacation. We can't sit here moping and doping,Chuck wouldn't want that,so let's push things aside for now and have the best darn vacation ever!" A very determined and enthusiastic Patty said to which the others agreed. The friends decided that the first thing was to check in,well except for Snoopy and Woodstock who decided to explore.

Fivel's family had settled in their desired spot as they sat in silence until Mamma said "So this is what we left a Birchwood for? This is what we lost Fivel for?"

Meanwhile Chula the spider was crawling on the water tower as he complained "Chula do this. Chula do that. I'm a good looking spider no? There's lots of old women who'd like to marry me."

"Mama,Fievel will come. He's a Mousekewitz. If we work hard,Green River will be everything we dreamed of. The water for instance,in days it will be a beautiful waterfall. That patch of mud will be a rich field covered with waving grain. Prairie dogs will graze on that land and the city will prosper."

While they were having their fantasy,they hadn't noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock were looking at them.

"Why hello there,pardon us we just moved in." Papa said before Mama asked "Are you new here too?"

Snoopy shook his head and pointed to the train that was still there as it was waiting for its next departure.

"Oh your visiting,how long." Tanya asked when Woodstock held up 7 feathers.

"A week,well I suppose we can make the most out of our new home with some new aquaitances. What's your names."

Snoopy took out a piece of paper as he snapped his fingers which prompted Woodstock to write on it before he gave them the paper as Papa read out loud

"Salutations

Me and my friends have been given the wonderful opportunity to spend a week here in this town known as Green River. Unfortunately we have lost a very dear friend of ours on the journey here but we are doing our best to not grieve and give ourselves a vacation that he would have loved. My name is Snoopy and this is my best friend Woodstock. I hope we can get along during our trip.

"You have lost a friend?" Mama asked to which Snoopy nodded as a tear rolled down his eye as Mama replied with "We have lost someone very dear too,I only hope Fievel can find his way here."

Snoopy and Woodstock gasped at the realization that this was Fivel's family as Tanya asked "You know Fievel?" Snoopy nodded and the family was at least glad to know that he had made a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile above Chula had completely fixed up the hole as it completely deprived the mice of their water supply. Fivel's family got worried when they stopped hearing the water droplets as Papa said worriedly "The water."

"Without water how can we survive?" The puddle that was their had now completely dried up as a shadow appeared over the cracks.

"Please Please there no need for such a bleak assessment of your situation. After all,what are neighbors for? A cup of sugar? A saucer of cream? A pair of water perhaps?" He said as he gave his cronies those same items at the same time.

Snoopy and Woodstock looked behind them and screamed at the arrival of Cat R Waul,they jumped back and scurried to hide behind the garbage can as the cat reassured them saying "Please please please? Out here in this here ol west,cats,dogs,and birds get along together on the frontier. Why sheriff Wylie Burp over there,is one of the greatest law dogs to ever exist." he said as he pointed over to Wylie Burp sleeping by the Sherrif's office." This reassured Snoopy and Woodstock as they came out from their hiding place slowly but surely as they shook their hands with the cat.

"Now I'd like to share a vision,a vision of a better world. A world where cats and mice live and work,side by side." He said as he picked up a baby mouse before continuing "A world where mothers raise their mouslings without fear." he said before kissing the baby mouse.

"Where musicians receive their proper due. Where young mousettes fulfill their every dream." This got Papa and Tanya to perk up with excitement as concluded his speech with "Will you help me build this world?!" to which all the mice and mice cheered in agreement,even Snoopy and Woodstock clapped.

* * *

Meanwhile Fivel,Charlie Brown,and Tiger were still miles away from Green River as Fivel muttered "Water,water,I need water,water."

He soon looked to his left as he heard his mother's voice call his name.

"I'm right here Mama. I'm coming Mama." In the distance he could see what appeared to be his parents running towards him as they continued to call his name to which Fivel kept saying the same response. As he got close enough to hug them,their bodies slowly turned into cactuses as Fivel shouted in pain at the realization. It was a mirage.

Tiger was nowhere near Green River as he continued to trudge through the desert.

"This is the worst moment of my life. I wouldn't wish this on a dog. Maybe a dog. _Oh my darling,oh my darling,oh my darling_." He sang before he saw what looked like Miss Kitty.

"Who?" She continuously asked to which Tiger replied with "Its Tiger,your darling. Don't you recognize me?"

"Who?"

"It's me Tiger. Your darling,baby buppie-bunker-boo." He said before he grabbed and kissed Miss Kitty over and over before she turned into a desert owl.

Once he started to cough up feathers he said confusingly "Hey,your not my darling. I just kissed an owl."

"Tiger!" He heard the voice of Fivel shout his name before he replied "Fivel?"

"Tiger!"

"Fivel,I've been searching all over for you." He said excitingly as Fivel out in the distance asked "Tiger is that you?"

"Fivel!"

"No that's another mirage." Fivel said disappointied.

"Oh Fivel,I just can't tell you how much I wish you weren't a mirage." Tiger also said disappointed.

"Hi mirage of Tiger."

"Hi mirage of Fivel." They both muttered this in a woozy tone unaware that they actually weren't mirages and they were walking right past each other.

* * *

Tiger continued his journey as he passed by another skeleton of a buffalo.

"Don't they ever dust this place? Boy,a guy could make a fortune out here selling-" he stopped when he turned around,for he swore that the bones had moved.

"Vacuum cleaners." He finished as the bones were moving again,but stopped when he turned around. It did it again and again until he eventually caught it when it did a dance for some strange reason that even he didn't know.

"Dancing buffalo bones. Nah." He joked before the skeleton jumped right on top of him,trapping him within its bones. Soon a bunch of mice started to crawl out of the cracks in the bones as they all knocked Tiger out.

Charlie Brown wasn't doing much better as he was also lost as he hopelessly muttered "I need….water….please…..god…..water."

He was crawling on the ground when he spotted something in the distance it was kinda fuzzy but he saw what looked like water.

"Water….water." He said as he started to get up and run towards it,once he reached it he immediately grabbed a large handful and shoved it in his mouth. He immediately spat it out once it turned into sand,it wasn't water,it was a mirage like Fivel and Tiger had experienced.

He soon found himself starting to feel woozy and loss consciousness,he knew that he was gonna pass out as he whispered "Snoopy,Linus,Fivel. I'm gonna make it back. I promise. I…...pro…mise." before he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up he didn't find himself back in the dessert and when he felt a couch,he thought he was back home and it was all a dream.

"Oh Snoopy,I had the strangest dream,we were going out west and I met a talking-" he stopped when he saw that he was in someone else's house. He looked around to see a glass of water on the table next to him,he immediately gulped the whole thing down and it was such a good feeling after dealing with the immense heat. He looked out the window to see that it was night time and the cool air was a very nice departure from the scorching heat of daytime.

Soon he saw what looked like Snoopy on a rocking chair,except he was very skinny with whiskers,and a fedora. It was then he realized that this wasn't Snoopy at all,it was is brother Spike.

Spike was a complete loner as he had no owner,he pretty much lived alone,and the only time he'd go anywhere was if there was a big event,like a reunion that Snoopy had a few months back. He also had a peculiar house,as it was a giant hollow cactus in the desert. It was just like any old house except it was a cactus.

"Spike? Is that you?" Charlie asked to which he nodded.

"What are you doing out here?"

Spike pointed to a map that had a arrow pointed to where they were,they were in Needles.

"Spike,I really appreciate the help and it must have been a pain for you to drag me all the way here,but I really have to get to Green River. Snoopy,Fivel,and the others are waiting for me." As he was about to leave Spike stopped him when he showed him a letter from Snoopy.

Charlie took the letter and read it out loud

"Dear Spike

Me and my friends are taking a vacation to Green River. Through further inspection it appears that Green River is very close to Needles,if you want to stop on by,feel free too. It'll be a barrel of laughs and fun.

Your brother Snoopy"

"Your heading to Green River? Charlie asked to which Spike nodded with anticipation.

"Well I don't even know how to get there."

Spike and Charlie Brown had come between a rock and a hard place,all the money Charlie Brown had brought was still on the train and was probably with the others,and they sure didn't want to walk over there when it nearly cost Charlie his life. They were stuck.

* * *

Next thing he knew it Tiger was being cooked upside down on a spit above a fire by Tribal mice as they pounded drums and showered him with salt.

"Ah come on fellas. I'm just a mangy old cat,I don't taste good without you know,ketchup."

After he said that another mouse showed up that decided to use his tail as a coat as he said "No,no,no,no,no ma'am. I'm not your color. Could we just have an espresso and talk this over please?"

Soon the tribe's leader came out of a tent as it slowly but surely walked up to Tiger as he said "How do you do?"

The leader spread his arms and spoke in a native language,but soon he stopped when he saw that the moonlight was revealing a mountain that was shaped like a cat in the same position Tiger was in. As he walked closer and closer,Tiger and the mountain lined up perfectly.

* * *

Above the clouds a hawk was doing it"s nightly search for food as it unfortunately spotted Fivel who was still alone and stranded. Soon he spotted that the hawk was coming straight for him,he ran and ran and ran until the hawk grabbed ahold of his shirt but a piece of it tore off as he fell to the ground. The chase continued until Fivel spotted a hole in the ground as he jumped in it just in time. He thought he was age until he spotted a pair of red eyes that belonged to a scorpion,it tried to sting him and each time missing. Fivel backed away in a panic but the hawk had been blocking the way out,as the only way he could escape was it the hawk took him. Soon the hawk dug deep enough with its claws so it could snatch him right out. Fivel was about hundreds of feet in the air as he called out to his parents in fear but to no avail.

Tiger meanwhile was being treated and worshiped by the tribe as they cooked fruits and vegetables around the fire.

"They think I'm their Tiger god. How lucky can you get? I mean how did they know I was a vegetarian? It's funny how your appetite perks up when you find out you're going to eat dinner instead of be dinner you know? Innkeeper more juice!" He giggled as the mice chanted and scurried as they climbed up the mountain. They had heard the screech of the hawk and determined not to become it's dinner,they prepared their weapons as it approached.

"I said put me down,you ugly fur ball. I won't stand for this,put me down!" Fivel struggled as they started to fire their weapons at the hawk as it blew the thing to pieces as it dropped Fivel. He screamed as he was falling until he fell into a cup of water, "Water!" He exclaimed until he took a bit gulp of it but Tiger had taken the cup and threw the whole thing in his mouth,with Fivel still inside.

"Oh no,I'm in a mouth." He whispered as he grabbed a hold of Tigers uvula,this caused him to gag thinking he was choking on something.

"I think a little endive moved down the wrong tube."

"Oh I hope he doesn't throw up." Fivel worried as he shouted "Get me out of here!"

Tiger hearing this asked "Who said that?

"Me!"

"Me,he says."

"Say ahhh." Fivel pleaded as Tiger obeyed and said "ahhh" which got him out of his mouth and onto his tongue.

"Tiger!"

"Fivel!"

"I thought I would never see you again. We waited for you at the station." Fivel exclaimed.

"Oh believe me,believe me,I tried to get there,but I was dogged every step of the way."

"Oh Tiger,you're my best friend. Come on let's go to Green River." Fivel insisted but soon the tribe came back as Tiger said "Listen Fivel,I think there's something I forgot to mention. The only reason I'm not a moccasin right now,is because they think I'm a god. And this conversation is making me look very un-godlike."

"Tiger listen to me. I have to warn my family. The cats are going to turn them into mouse-"

"Shh!" Tiger interrupted.

"These folks get very offended if you eat and run. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"You promise?" Fivel asked to which Tiger replied with "Cross my heart,and hope to cry."

"Oh Tiger I almost forgot. How do you get to Green River?" Fivel asked.

"Just grab a passing sagecoach." Tiger said as he gave Fivel a tumbleweed to get in.

"Ok,see you later Tiger. Adios!"

"Sagecoach,get it? Sage. Oh never mind." Tiger joked and laughed while Fivel rode off.

* * *

Back at Spike's,they were thinking of many ideas of how to get to Green River but they all were duds.

"Man how are we gonna do this? I don't want to go through another day in that desert." Charlie Brown complained along with Spike before they heard something crash into the house. They went outside to see what it was and it was Fivel's tumbleweed much to Charlie Brown's surprise.

"Fivel?!" Charlie Brown said loudly to which Fivel replied with "Charlie Brown! Boy am I glad to see you."

"Wait Fivel what are you doing out here? I thought you had made it to Green River."

"That's what I need to talk to you about,the cats,the cats in Green River,they are gonna turn my family and all the mice into mouse burgers. We need to get back there and stop them!" Fivel stammered very anxiously before Charlie Brown said "Wait a second,calm down,me and Spike need to find a way to Green River."

"Spike?"

"Yeah Spike. He's Snoopy's brother and he's coming with us." Fivel looked over at Spike to see him frowning as Fivel got an idea.

"I made it here using this tumbleweed,y'all can use them too. Look there's some big ones other there." Fivel pointed to two tumbleweeds that just so happened to accommodate for Spike and Charlie's sizes.

"Just get in and let it take you. Don't move and don't try to control it,just to with it." Fivel said as Charlie Brown and Spike got in before the wind picked up and carried them to Greek River as Fivel shouted "Green River,here we come!"

* * *

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling,_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

 _Rawhide!_

 _Move them on_

 _Head them up_

 _Head them up_

 _Move them on_

 _Move them on_

 _Head them up_

 _Rawhide!_

 _Cut them out_

 _Ride them in_

 _Ride them in_

 _Cut them out_

 _Ride them in_

 _Rawhide!_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

 _Rolling,rolling,rolling_

* * *

Back in Birchwood,Lucy was sitting alone on her couch as she browsed through the various tv channels but each and every one bored her. In the back of her mind this is everything she wanted,peace and quiet

"Aughh,it's been so boring around here ever since they left. Why? This is everything I've ever wanted,to be away from those blockheads and that stupid beagle for a whole week. You know what? What if they are having the time of their lives over there? Yeah! What if they are playing all types of games and exploring the Wild West without me?! I should be allowed to partake in such fun games! I should be able to explore the Wild West. And I'm not making any money off my Psychiatric Business while Charlie Brown is gone,so I've got absolutely nothing to do! That's it I'm going to Green River!" Lucy thought to herself as she packed her things and headed towards the train station,she was headed to Green River and nothing was gonna stop her.

* * *

 _End of chapter 4._


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West

Chapter 5: Reunion

The sun was rising slowly as the sky was a combination of purple,blue,and yellow for it didn't take more than an hour for them to reach Green River. The wind had been carrying them nonstop and once they arrived,they spilt up for their own reasons. Spike was very impressed by this method of travel as he thought this could be a great way to travel,he wouldn't have to hide under trains or walk anywhere anymore. Charlie Brown however had gotten motion sickness from all the bumping and with his luck,he was rolling through scorpion nests and small cactus's.

"See you later guys!" Fivel waved as Charlie Brown and Spike waved back,but Fivel's wave was cut short as his tumbleweed had bumped into something. He turned around to find a fairly old looking dog in a cowboy outfit sleeping by the sherif's office.

"Excuse me mr dog. I was hoping if you could give me some help?" Fivel asked hoping for it to wake up,but it instead snored as it blowed him back with his breath.

The dog opened its eyes very slowly as it muttered in a very tired and beat up voice "Oh,another tumbleweed's asking me for help. Oh,no,not again" before he fell back asleep by covering his eyes with his ears. As the dog was about to completely fall asleep,he burped which sent Fivel towards the town saloon while Charlie Brown and Spike were just now getting out of their tumbleweeds. Charlie picked the Cactus pieces off him when Spike saw silhouettes of what looked like Linus and the others in a window.

He patted Charlie Brown on the shoulder as he showed him the window.

"That must be where there staying. Wow so this is Green River,it looks…...emptier then I was expecting" he enthusiastically said as he and Spike headed to their friends.

* * *

Linus and the others were having a group discussion about what they would each do for the day.

"Ok Snoopy and Woodstock are gonna help the mice with their construction,and I guess the rest of us will do whatever we can find." Snoopy and Woodstock had told them about their encounter with the mice the previous day,giving that it was Snoopy he reenacted it with such over the top gestures that it would have been embarrassing to Charlie Brown.

Snoopy and Woodstock had surprisingly been tolerant of the cats despite their true intentions not being revealed, was a very good liar after all. They were heading out the bedroom door when they were shocked to put it light as they saw Charlie Brown and Spike standing in front of them. "Charlie Brown!" They yelled happily as Snoopy jumped right onto Charlie Brown,knocking him down as he licked and hugged him over and over,which was rare from Snoopy as he wasn't a licker,well except for when he'd mess around with Lucy.

Charlie Brown finally managed to get Snoopy off him as he was bombarded with questions that mostly consisted of where he was and how he got here while Snoopy happily greeted Spike with a hug.

"Ok ok! It's a long story,but I passed out in the desert when Spike found me. Me him and Fivel...OH NO FIVEL!" Charlie exclaimed when they asked frantically what he was talking about.

"It's Fivel,the cats are going to turn him and his family into mouseburgers,we need to stop them!"

The others just stared at him with confusion as Patty said "I think you've been in the sun too long Chuck."

"No I'm serious Patty." he rambled on and on until Linus tried to calm him down "Calm down Charlie Brown. Look out here cats and mice get along,even Snoopy is liking the cats around here." he said as he gave Charlie Brown a set of binoculars.

Charlie Brown looked out the window to see the cats and the mice working on what looked like construction on a door to the saloon. He was still not convinced as there was no reason for Fivel to lie to him.

"No it's a ruse,they are just acting nice so they can fool them and when it's too late…..MOUSE BURGERS!"

"Yeah he's been out in the sun too long." Patty said as she dumped a glass of water on him hoping to calm him down.

"I'm telling you the truth,if we don't do something now,Fivel and all the mice will be dead. I know you haven't known him for as long as I have,but he's my friend. I can't let anything happen to him." Charlie stammered as he glanced over to Snoopy and Woodstock,for he had an idea.

"Guys,if you do this for me,I'll let you have all my cookies for a month." As soon as he said this Snoopy and Woodstock did a salute like they were soilders.

"Snoopy,they are probably gonna be finishing that bar soon,tail the cats around and see if you hear anything. Woodstock,find Fivel,there's a possibility he may have an idea. Don't lose site of them."

Snoopy and Woodstock saluted again as they ran out and headed toward the bar.

* * *

Fivel had managed to get out of his tumbleweed thanks to someone stepping on it as he made his way towards the large group of mice at the town bar. Hundreds of mice were at work as they moved supplies around and did their best to make Green River the paradise they desired. Fivel searched endlessly for his parents until he spotted them through a clear glass,they were pulling on a rope as he yelled "Mama! Papa! Tanya!"

"Our Fivel,he's alive!" Papa exclaimed as he let go to give his son a big hug to which the other mice holding the rope noticed,"Mousekewitz,don't let go!" one shouted.

"Oh Fivel,what happened to you?" Tanya asked to which Fivel replied frantically with "Well,I got lost in this desert and this giant hawk picked me up and dropped me right on the mousehican village where Tiger is a god. And Papa,I have to warn you,the cats,they're going to build this giant mousetrap. They're going to turn us into mouseburgers."

"Giant mousetrap and Tiger is a god? I think Fivel's been out in the sun too long." Papa joked when he gave Fivel his hat not noticing he had let go of the rope when the mice quickly reminded him.

"But Tiger is a god and they are building a mousetrap."

"Fivel,Fivel,the only thing that has grown faster than you are your tall tales. You will see that out west cats are good. " Papa scolded as they continued their work when Snoopy and Woodstock had shown up.

"Snoopy! Woodstock!" Fivel yelled as he ran forward to give Woodstock a big hug to which he did the same. Snoopy rolled his eyes as he was wasn't keen on spending his vacation doing espianouge missions for his owner,but he smiled once he remembered the cookies he'd be getting for a whole month. When Fivel wasn't looking, Snoopy signaled Woodstock to head towards his direction as they huddled together to discuss how they'd carry out their mission. Snoopy used sign language and charades to signal that he was gonna go inside the saloon and get close to Cat to eavesdrop,while Fivel and Woodstock would do whatever.

Fivel and Woodstock sat on the top of the door just as a cat helped them lift the door up. The cat picked up the group of mice as it happily kissed it,however it started to gag as it ran through the saloon door,unknowingly taking Fivel and Woodstock with him on his hat as Snoopy proceeded to do his part.

* * *

It was a pretty much a direct copy of the saloon the humans used,except this was built directly under it and was occupied by primarily cats as they played poker and the piano,and sitting on what looked like a king's throne was Cat . Snoopy had sat at a table that was relatively close to him so he could hear what they were saying as he tried to blend in,he asked for a root beer and did other saloon like things such as fiddling around with cards. Once the cat that Fivel and Woodstock were with reached ,another cat asked "Whats your problem?"

"Being nice to these mice,it's driving me nuts!" It yelled as Fivel turned to Woodstock and said "See,those cats are gonna turn us into mouseburgers." as Woodstock turned to Snoopy who was sipping his root beer.

"Oh,get on with it you morons." R Waul demanded as another cat pulled out a filpbook to discuss their plan as Snoopy perked up his ears and Fivel along with Woodstock watched.

"After the saloon is finished this week,we announce that we are going to have a special ceremony. We invite all of the mice and seat them in the stands and when the sun goes down,snappo,mouseburgers."

After he said that Snoopy spat out and choked on the root beer he was drinking,it was true. Charlie Brown wasn't lying and they only had till the end of the week to stop this. Woodstock and Fivel looked at each other with shock as the cats in the saloon shouted "Mouseburgers!"

"Let me hear that again!" R,Waul shouted as the cats shouted it again to which yelled one more time "Let the saliva flow!" as they shouted it one last time.

However a mouse who didn't hear them walked up on stage as she started to sing Ride Of The Valkeries in a opera like voice,to which pulled a lever that caused her to fall in a hole.

"Terrible,terrible,truly,utterly appalling. I must have a voice to accompany the opulence of this saloo-" he complained but before he could finish Fivel and Woodstock had stabbed him in the backside with a fork they had found which caused him to jump right up into the human's saloon as a woman that was playing cards had tried to cuddle him before he managed to escape and fall back down.

"Humans! Yuck! So shiny and yuck,right I want the subversive who attempted to assassinate me found."he commanded Chula and as Fivel and Woodstock tried to get away,Fivel's clothes got stuck on the needle of a record player. Snoopy had long gotten out of the saloon to report back to Charlie Brown while Woodstock tried to get Fivel out of the needle.

"I just love finding subversives. Hey boss what's a subversive?"

"Someone who doesn't have very long to live." R,Waul said before he heard the music coming from the record player. Fivel tried to run to get out but that only made the record player start thus giving away his location as Woodstock glanced at in fear.

"Well if it isn't my diminutive friend from the train! And look,he brought me a friend too!"

"Cat! We heard what you said about the mouseburgers and we're gonna tell everyone. I'm gonna get Wylie Burp because he's the law." Fivel said trying to imtimidate the cat but he simply laughed it off saying "Wylie Burp?! That quaint historical figure?! Put it simply mouseling,I am the law here and you're a mere hors d,oeuvre." Just as he was about to devour Fivel and Woodstock he stopped when he heard the singing of an angelic voice that caused him to drop the two animals into a bottle that Chula had put below them. "It's dinner time." Chula laughed as stumbled out of the saloon to investigate this beautiful voice,much to the other cat's confusion.

* * *

 _Dreams to dream,in the dark of the night_

 _When the world goes wrong_

 _I can still make it right_

 _I can see so far in my dreams_

 _I'll follow my dreams,until they come true_

R,Waul came across a singing Tanya as she did her work,seeing a mouse sing this beautifully had temporarily gave him a genuine sense of caring for a mouse.

 _Come with me,you will see what I mean_

 _There's a world inside_

 _No one else ever sees_

 _You will go so far in my dreams_

 _Somewhere in my dreams,your dreams will come true_

 _There is a Star,waiting to guide us,shining inside us,when we close our eyes_

 _Don't let go,if you stay close to me_

 _In my dreams tonight_

 _You will see what I see_

 _Dreams to dream_

 _As near as can be_

 _Inside you and me_

 _They'll always come true_

* * *

While she was singing R,Waul had brought her into his office as a woman inside said "Well,well,well,will you look what the cat dragged in? A mouse? That's a first."

It was Miss Kitty,she had found her place out in Green River,that being co owner of the saloon as said "Not just any mouse,this is a diva."

He opened his hands to show a frightened Tanya shaking in his hands as he and Miss Kitty continued their conversation.

"Diva,schmiva. You put a mouse on the stage and your saloon's going to be as empty as Death Valley on a cold day in June when the snow don't fall."

"What? They'll love her. They'll adore her and those who don't will answer to me." He growled as he sat Tanya on the table while Miss Kitty continued "Anything you say Pussy-Poos."

"Yes I have mentioned that I dislike being referred to as Pussy-Poos."

"Yeah? Well,maybe I'm not so happy about being dumped in nature's ashtray five hundred miles from a pastrami sandwhich either. Pussy-Poos."

"Yes I think I just mentioned didn't I,that I disliked being referred to as Pussy-Poos."

"As for the mousette,I'll get her on the stage for you."

"Well see that you do. Farewell my diva." graciously said as he walked away and Miss Kitty tried to make Tanya feel more comfortable. She was still scared to death of being alone with two cats.

"Now then,don't worry mousey,your safe now." A calmer and collected Miss Kitty reassured while Tanya asked "So your really not tough and mean like you were acting?"

"Who,me? Nah I'm soft as this powder puff and twice as gentle. Living around here around characters like that,that….well what's your name honey?"

"Tanya. Tanya Mousekewitz."

"And you want to be a great singer?" Miss Kitty asked to which Tanya ecstatically replied "Oh,yes,yes,yes,yes!" but she stopped when she suddenly collapsed and hid herself.

"Aww what's the matter? You're shaking like a rattlesnake tail."

"I'm a little sacred. I've never sang in front of a real audience before." Tanya gasped when she heard the sound of cats beating each other up in a drunken frenzy.

"Why sweetie,you wouldn't be an artist if you weren't just a teensy bit nervous."

"I'm not pretty." A discouraged Tanya muttered as Miss Kitty retorted "And says who? You can be whatever you want if you just believe in yourself. Show me some grit and guts. Come on honey,give me a smile."

Tanya gave off a very sad and nervous smile which didn't please Miss Kitty "Sweetheart,you can do better than that. Think of something real nice."

Tanya hearing this imagined herself in a very pretty and dashing dress as she looked into a mirror while Miss Kitty asked "Now,I want you to reach deep down and find the most beautiful thought in your heart."

Tanya closed her eyes and smiled as Miss Kitty gave her lipstick and powder on her face as she encouraged her further by saying "Tonight Tanya,forget you're in this two-mule,cow pie,hole-of-an-olive-pit town. You're with your fellow at the El Purrocco club. You're on that stage and he has a front row seat and you're singing your heart out just for him. There are things there I miss so much. I've forgotten why I left. Oh so much for regrets." she said sadly as she took a look at a picture of Tiger that hung on her wall but she changed the subject as she asked "So do you like yourself?"

"I look like a real lady."

"Remember,the real lady is what's under the mask. Now go knock them dead."

* * *

Fivel and Woodstock were hopelessly trapped in Chula's bottle as he tried to cook them alive over a lit candle but he was getting frustrated when he saw they weren't cooking.

"Oh dear, they aren't cooking evenly." Fivel and Woodstock were panicking but their attention was divided when they heard announce "Gentle creatures,I have arranged for a special preview of the artistic virtuosity that will become commonplace on this stage. Allow me to present,the divine diva,Miss Tanya!" he was the only one clapping when he gave the audience a evil threatening stare which prompted them to clap as well.

Tanya was looking out the curtin and was getting nervous again as she panicked "Oh,I can't do this."

"Sure you can. And if anyone throws so much as a radish at you,I'll slap them so hard their meow will fall off."

Tanya walked out of the curtin as the cats started to laugh at the appearance of a mouse,but she ignored it as she tried to sing but was constantly cut off by their insults. Finally she managed to break their insults as she sang

 _Do you ever miss the girl you ever left behind?_

She sung this at a pitch so high that it caused all glass within range of the saloon to shatter,including Fivel and Woodstock's bottle. All the cats were amazed by Tanya's singing as they all went "Gosh!" Tanya fully determined now sung like she never sung before as Chula started to chase Fivel and Woodstock.

Is _the girl you left behind out there tonight romancing?_

 _Making eyes at someone else and singing is she dancing?_

"Come back here you mouse and bird! Y'all wouldn't want me to miss my dinner,would y'all?" Fivel and Woodstock in a hurry climbed up a wall that was part of the stage. Together they grabbed a rope and swung down in front of the stage hoping to get Tanya's attention as Fivel shouted her name but she kept on singing. Chula had also grabbed a rope and was swinging around as well as he shouted "Come back here you pointed head and yellow devil!"

 _You know you'll always miss her_

 _Lonely is a lovers heart if only you could kiss her,kiss her,kiss her_

They had managed to crawl out of the saloon into the human's saloon as Chula chased them on the floor as they passed by Charlie Brown and the others who were enjoying themselves at the bar.

"Fivel? Woodstock?" Charlie said confusingly as Patty shouted "Hey it's that darn spider! Let me at him!" as she chased after them. She even borrowed a man's gun as she aimed to shoot the spider who was on top of a root beer canister,however she missed as the entire thing blew up flooding the saloon. Fivel,Woodstock,and Chula had been flooded back into the saloon below through a crack in the floor as some of the root beer filled a fresh glass on the table they landed on.

 _Absence makes the heart grow cold and makes the heart to wander_

 _If you stay there by their side you'll feel their hearts grow fonder,_

 _If you see her someday,hope I find my way,back to the girl I left behind_

 _So tell me you will never roam_

 _(We swear we won't go roaming)_

 _You'll be by your fireside_

 _(We'll all be home sweet homing kiss her,kiss her,kiss her)_

Fivel and Woodstock were cornered behind a vail of perfume as the spider sang _The itsy-bitsy spider caught two goons in his web,the itsy-bitsy spider bit off their tiny heads!_

They managed to get away from him by spraying some of the perfume in his face when he yelled "I'm in pain!"

 _So where's the girl you left behind?_

( _She's waiting for her sister,we won't stop until we're home,we'll hug and hug and kiss her_

( _I'll find the girl,I'll find the girl,I'll find the girl,I'll find the girl)_

 _You'll find the girl,you'll find the girl you left behind tonight,tonight,tonight,that's right all right!"_

All the cats roared with cheers and applause as Tanya had finally become the star she had dreamed of. Fivel and Woodstock ran up to her as he pleaded "Tanya,let's get out of here."

"I must stay. My public needs me."

"I can't leave you here,it's dangerous." Fivel said but Tanya meerly wrote him and Woodstock a note that read

"Thank you for your adulation" for Tanya had been completely consumed by her dream and it was too late as Fivel and Woodstock walked out the saloon to regroup with their friends.

* * *

The next few days were mostly consisted of them all trying to convince the other mice about the cats and their plan,but each and every time they were met with laughs,or complete disregard as the end of the week was slowly aproacimg,it was nighttime as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky but Fivel and the entire gang just stood alone in the street with Schroeder playing a somber piece on his toy piano as Charlie Brown brought up "Now you see it's all true guys? Fivel,Snoopy,and Woodstock have proof of the cat's plan. But no one else believes us,not even the sheriff. Well the human sheriff anyway."

"What are we gonna do Charlie Brown? We only have till the end of the week and that's tomorrow." Fivel said as he started to cry while the others looked at him feeling bad.

"Don't worry Fivel,we'll find a way to stop this." Linus said comfortingly but Fivel wasn't feeling convinced.

"There must be at least 50 cats and there's only 11 of us. What are we gonna do?"

They decided to sit by the sherrif's office so they could look at the stars when they heard a voice say "What's the matter kids?" They turned around to see that the dog Fivel met earlier that day had been talking to them,Charlie's crew straight up accepted it and would be down with anything if it meant helping Fivel.

"Did you ever know something really important,but nobody will believe you? Boy I wish Wylie Burp was here." Fivel wished,but this caused the dog to widen his eyes as he simply asked "You do?"

Fivel sniffed as he cried which promoted the dog to cry a single tear as he said "Well,then,he's right here"

"Where?" They all asked at once to which the dog answered "The old dog who's right under your whiskers lads. Read the badge kids." Fivel and Woodstock ran up to the dog to see a golden sherrif's star hanging off his bandana.

"Wylie Burp,sheriff? Wow! We need you Sheriff Burp. The cats are gonna turn us into mouseburgers. You got to help us now." Fivel and the others pleaded but Wylie simply rolled over and muttered "Let this sleeping dog lie kids. Doggone it I'm dog tired,I'm tired of leading a dog's life and fighting like cats and dogs against cats and dogs and young pups dogging my trail trying to become top dog. I'm going to the dogs in a dog-eat-dog world kids. I'm so far over the hill,I'm on the bottom of the other side." he said this in a drunken slur as he proceeded to go back to sleep,while Fivel and the others walked off with their heads hung down.

Wylie took one last look at them before giving off a comforting smile as he said "But you know,I think I might be able to help y'all."

"How? We only have till sundown tomorrow." Charlie Brown asked to which Wylie responded with "I need to find myself a gang of dogs. I'll teach them the stuff. I'll make heroes out of them." Wylie slowly got up but he lost his balance as he fell back down which caused Snoopy to chuckle at the display.

Fivel thought for a moment until he came to a crazy idea "You already got them right here." as he pointed to Charlie Brown and the others who all went "WHAT!" at Fivel's idea.

"Listen here son,I need dogs,I need razor sharp teeth and claws,beasts that can make those side wandering cats wish they were dogs. These guys ain't exactly dogs. Well except for those two with the big honkers" Wylie said as he pointed to Snoopy and Spike,Fivel however was insistent on him taking them in as he said "You can turn them into the best dogs ever,we are all determined and will do anything it takes to save my family."

Wylie thought for a few minuets until he turned towards the entire group with a smile and laughed "You got yerself a deal kid!" as Fivel cheered while Charlie Brown's group looked extremely nervous and embarrassed at the idea of the dog being the master and having the fate of Fivel and his family in their hands.

"However" Wylie continued "I need one more." Fivel instantly knew the last person to add to the group.

* * *

"No,I can't,you got the wrong cat. I am a god of eternal peace and cosmic love,my friend. But why argue? I'm here, you and your group are here and we're all-" but before Tiger could finish Fivel interupted "But we're going to Green River."

"Now,look you're going to Green River,I'm going to stay right here. So give my you know regards to everybody." Tiger said as he continued to feast on his fruit while Fivel had an idea. Some of the perfume he used had belonged to Miss Kitty and some of it had rubbed off onto his hat as he passed it onto Tiger.

"Too bad because there's a very very very pretty cat there you might remember."

Tiger perked up once he caught the scent of Miss Kitty's delegant and divine perfume as he stammered "My darling baby buppy-bunka-boo. You convinced me. What do I got to do?"

"Ah it ain't nothing much. You just gotta pretend to be a dog along with my friends."

"A dog? You got it. A dog?!" Tiger screamed in horror as Fivel continued "Anyone can be a god,but it takes grit to be a dog."

* * *

On their way back to Green River,Tiger took a look at Charlie Brown and asked "What's your name baldy?"

"Charles but everyone calls me Charlie Brown." he replied to which Tiger retorted "Sounds like a mouthful. You need a simpler easier name to pronounce like Chuck."

"Oh yeah!" Patty exclaimed "I'm the only one who understands this. I can't say Charlie Brown over and over again. Chuck flows off the tongue better." To which Tiger agreed.

Tiger took a look at Snoopy and Spike and asked "Who's are the funny looking kids with the big noses?" This offended Snoopy as he shoved his collar in Tiger's face to show that he was a animal.

"Snoopy? Snoopy. That's a weird name,everyone here has weird names. Peppermint Patty,Charlie Brown,Woodstock,Pig-Pen. Wherever you guys come from it must be a different world."

"Ok Chuck,you prepared to become a dog?" Patty asked as they arrived at Green River while the sun was rising.

"I've been many things,but I've never thought I'd be a dog."

* * *

 _End of Chapter 5. Sorry this chapter was so long,I just don't want this story to go on forever,and good news the next chapter will be the grand finale!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Grand Showdown(Finale)

An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West

Chapter 6:The Grand Showdown(Finale)

Here it was,the day of truth. All week the cats along with the group were preparing for this moment,the fate of all the mice now laid in the hands of a group of kids,a mouse,a bird,a cat,and three dogs. They only had till sundown tonight to be trained and fit to be called dogs,and so Wylie started their training in the desert as the sun was rising.

* * *

"So y'all are the frivolous creatures I've got to whip into shape? Boy I've got my work cut out for me." Wylie said in the tone an army general would use as he walked right past the group who were standing beside each other in a straight line,when he reached Pig-Pen though he started to cough due to his dust cloud while Fivel simply watched. The only ones who weren't being trained were Sally,Schroeder,and Woodstock,for when Wylie took one look at them he knew they were hopeless. At least the others had a sense of potential in them,while Sally,Schoroder,and Woodstock were either too whiny,too clean,or simply too small to be trained.

"I don't have to listen to this. I am a god." Tiger said smugly until Wylie got up in his face and asked "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Tiger responded and this caused a continuous and monotonous back and forth between Tiger and Wylie.

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm a god." Tiger said once again as Fivel laughed in the distance while Snoopy and Spike chuckled which got Wylie's attention.

"You got something to say to me?" Wylie asked which prompted the two to shake their heads as they gave off a scared smile. "That's what I thought,dag nabbit you dogs are pathetic. Here I am having to train non dogs to be dogs while you are already a dog that has been spoiled to the bone his whole life."

Snoopy blushed at the insult but Wylie brushed it off as he took out a handful of bones,one corresponding to each member of the group as he threw them and commanded "Fetch. Dogs."

Snoopy and Spike instantly darted toward the bones as them being dogs,loved bones while Wylie complimented "Well looky here,you mutts are useful after all." as he pointed over to the group and said "Now you get them "Dogs".

Charlie Brown red in the face muttered "How is this gonna make us dogs?" to which Wylie barked and snarled which caused the others to back away and gasp. Realizing Wylie wasn't playing any games,they walked over to the bones and simply picked them up with their hands.

"No no,all wrong." Wylie face palmed while Peppermint Patty asked "Hey what did we do wrong. You want us to hold them in our mouths and dribble all over them?" to which Tiger demonstrated to the other's disgust.

"Y'all want to be dogs,y'all have to think like dogs until y'all smell like dogs. No self respecting dog fecthes anything unless he's good and feels like it. Y'all want to intimidate someone,y'all give them the lazy eye."

"Um Mr Wylie sir,what's the lazy eye?" Marcie asked to which Wylie grabbed her by her shirt and answered "The lazy eye." as his eye pointed straight out like the tip of rocket as the others jumped back.

"Now y'all do it." Wylie commanded as they all twitched their eyes and tried to replicate the lazy eye to horrifying results. Fivel who was watching in the distance gave off a frown as Wylie simply stared at the horror. "Hopeless."

* * *

Later on they had climbed the top of a mountain as Wylie commanded "Now,let me see y'all walk." to which they all walked around like normal people to Wylie's disappointment.

"Y'all are all wiggling like French poodles. Now get down on all fours and get a snoot full of Mother Earth."

"Wylie wouldn't that cause potential blisters and cuts from the ground? As well as cramps from the unnatural positions we as humans are not accostamed too?" Linus asked while Tiger added "That also goes against my grain."

Wylie didn't answer and instead kicked Linus and tiger as he commanded them to roll which they did. He took a look at Charlie Brown and the others and added "You too you whimper snappers. Now roll,roll you varmints roll. Give y'allselves dirt baths,something dust kid over there would love." As they started to roll rampantly on the ground Pig-Pen was the only one enjoying it as he smiled the whole time while Wylie said "Now y'all getting it."

"Go on guys,we're rooting for you." Fivel yelled as Wylie told them to get up.

"Get up,suck in your paunches kids." To which they all did.

"Okay,now saunter on out there one leg in front of the other,slow and easy." They did this as well but because their puffed up stomachs were blocking their view,they all fell right off the mountain into a well below.

* * *

They continued their training in a mineshaft as Wylie said "Now,if y'all going to act like dogs,y'all got to sound like dogs. Now let's hear y'all bark."

Snoopy and Spike barked loudly to a impressed Wylie as he complimented "That's more like it,it seems the dogs are the only ones taking this seriously."

The others started to quiver their lips and practice whisper barks as Wylie said confidently "Well go ahead."

"Bow-wow." They all said at once as a very disappointed Wylie asked in a questioning voice "Bow-wow? It's more like bark!"

"Bark!" They said again louder this time but it still wasn't enough.

"No,again."

"Woof."

"Again!"

"Woof!" They yelled it again and again but soon Tiger started to go overboard as he added a wide variety of noises "Ralph,raft,racket,rap,rapscallion,rumplestiltskin! Ringrazio,amore."

The others were just staring at Tiger as he had long gone away from "Barking" but just saying random things as Wylie was getting annoyed.

"Oh this is embarrassing. Try growling."

They all did very quiet and not the least intimidating growls as Tiger's "growls" were turning into purrs as he fell into a mine cart.

"Come on guys,we're running out of time." Fivel said in a worried voice as Wylie yelled "Now Bark!"

They barked one more time embarrassingly but they lightened up when they heard that their bark had echoed in the mine.

They were starting to get the hang of it as they added "Woof-Woof! Bow-Wow-Wow woof-woof!" Each and every one of their barks had made a loud echo that showed that they were doing better and soon their barks were starting to sound like real barks.

"Bark,bark,bowie,wowie,bark,bark,bark,woof,woof,woof. Bark,barking,woof,woof,bark." Soon they were all ecstatic as they were all barking happily accompanied by loud echos as they all danced in the mine while Wylie and Fivel smiled and shook hands.

Soon they were all doing pull-ups and push-ups in the town barn,they were jumping through water barrels and ropes like circus animals. They were beating up cat dummies that looked like Cat. including stabbing them with pitch forks. They were shooting bottles with slingshots and they were becoming full on dogs as Wylie threw newspapers at them that they catched with their mouths.

"Ten-hut!" Wylie shouted as they all stood up straight in a line while Wylie pulled Tiger's ears that miraculously turned into dog ears as Woodstock and Fivel laughed their buts off at the display.

Their training was finally son as Wylie took out a bunch of boxes that all had dog tags that read "Fido" on them as he gave them all one. When Charlie Brown got his,he sighed with a smile and joked "Well I guess Snoopy has another alter ego he can add to his list." which resulted in a big laugh from the entire group.

Patty took a look at Charlie and asked "So Chuck,you feel any different being a dog?

"I feel braver than I ever had before,I feel stronger. I feel…...happier. Thanks Wylie,you're the best." Charlie said as he glanced over to a smiling Wylie that simply replied "The pleasures been all mine kids."

* * *

Soon the door to the barn had blasted open as they all had on white suits with white cowboy hats,along with slingshot guns and spiked boots

Charlie Brown,Linus,Snoopy,Woodstock,Fivel,Spike,Pig-Pen,Patty,Marcie,and Wylie all stood in a straight line as they stared at the town saloon,for sundown was slowly approaching. The entire town was empty except for the cats and the mice who were starting their "ceremony" as they slowly but surely walked to their destination. It was life or death now,victory or oblivion.

"Jolly good. Now pay attention. Cats and gentle mice lend me your ears." R,Waul announced as the mice were piling into the stand,or to be more specific the giant mouse trap that they weren't aware it was. Miss Kitty and Tanya were watching the whole thing from atop the roof of the saloon as they watched in excitement,for even Miss Kitty didn't know about their plan.

"It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you to share our dinner-triumph! Triumph to share our triumph." R,Waul was slowly starting to lose it as his moment of truth was coming near,and the excitement for mouseburgers was starting to escape his mind.

"Today,we herald in a momentous new feast-ival. Feastival—festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snac—occasion,I will with these golden scissors hereby cut the red ribbon." The red ribbon was tied to a barrel and the metal part of the trap that when cut would release the ribbon from the trap and boom! Mouseburgers.

As he was slowly beginning to cut the red ribbon while he smiled a devilish smile,a slingshot blast had knocked the scissors right out of his hands as the Cavalry had arrived.

"Hey Cat,R Waul! We've come to close you down!" They all shouted but R,Waul was not amused as he commanded "Okay chaps,it's become necessary to put these dogs and cretins through obedience school. Kill." The entire gang of cats was slowly approaching as they were readying their sling shots but a cat on top of a roof was about to fire but Wiley noticed.

"Look out behind ya kids!" He shouted to which Charlie Brown shot his shot at the cat as it fell into a water barrel down below while other cats were approaching as well from behind the saloon. The cats fired at the group but they got away as they jumped through a set of water barrels like in their training. They got behind a piece of wooden cover as Tiger fired a shot which hit the cats dead in the face. The cats's reflections were in the hanging pots and pans as it provided a dead giveaway to where they were hiding.

Miss Kitty was watching the battle as she asked "Oh,who's that dog down there with Wylie? He's got some stuff." for she didn't recognize that it actually was Tiger.

The cats had approached them as they darted out of their cover and back onto the street,another cat came out of the enemy group but instead of a slingshot with one rubber band,this one had multiple ones which caused Charlie Brown and the rest of the group's slingshots to turn to noodles at the sight. The cat fired his shot which knocked Tiger's slingshot out of his hand,but the bullet had hit it at an angle where it inconveniently bounced onto the other's slingshots too. They were all completely disarmed.

The cats started to approach them from all sides as they were completely surrounded. Tanya after taking a good look at the fight started to notice something "That's Fivel? And Charlie Brown?"

They were all starting to get scared as Wylie scouted the battlefield,once he realized the danger they were in he pleaded "It's too tough kids,get out while y'all still can."

Tiger,Snoopy,and Woodstock tried to take his advice but Fivel and Charlie Brown pulled them back as they got an idea.

"Hey guys,lets give them the lazy eye!" Fivel asked to which the entire group tried to do the lazy eye,but since they still hadn't mastered it yet,the cats backed away from their faces of horror as one shouted "Run for your lives!"

Their lazy eye was cut short when R,Waul fired a bullet from a giant gun that he built to get their attention. "Morons." Realizing that his plan was about to crumble he shouted "Trigger the mousetrap!"

Miss Kitty having heard what he said exclaimed "It's a giant mousetrap!" to Tanya's horror.

"What?!"

"It's a giant mousetrap! They're going to squash the mice."

As they were about to cut the trap,Tanya jumped down and sung to the mice _Can't you see,your on a mouse trap"_ to which R,Waul having saw that Tanya was on the trap shouted "No! You'll crush the diva!"

Once the mouse realized this,they tried to escape as Tanya yelled at them to flee but R,Waul had pointed the gun at them as he yelled "Freeze,you miserable vermin!" as he proceed to fire the gun uncontrollably while all the mice ran as fast as they could with bullets just barely missing them.

"Everybody,run for your lives!" They all shouted while Charlie Brown and the gang had split up and were hiding behind cover as they tried to avoid R,Wual's bullets. Wylie who saw that Fivel and Woodstock were standing on top of a loose board,slammed his fist on the ground as they flew up in the air and landed on top of the gun. The force of them landing caused the gun to spin out of control as the bullet hole was constantly on a panicking and running R,Waul who ran in circles.

"Yee ha! Now you freeze,Cat.R,Waul." Fivel shouted as R,Waul managed to get cornered on the mouse trap while Fivel and Woodstock loaded the gun. However Chula had managed to capture Miss Kitty and was hanging her off the building as he threatened "Don't pull it kid,or you've seen the last of Miss Kitty!

"Get your hands off me,all of them! Help help!"

Tiger when he saw that the love of his life was about to be killed,he growled and growled as his eyes turned into shades of red until he had fully turned into a dog as he barked loudly and ferociously.

He made complete mincemeat of all the cats as he threw them right onto a still cornered Cat onto the mouse trap. A cat threw a knife at Tiger but he caught it in his mouth and threw it right back at the cat onto the trap,to which Wylie turned to Snoopy and Spike and asked "Did I ever teach him that one? to which they both shook their head.

Soon all the cats were right on the mouse trap as Tiger ferociously yelled "You harm one patch of fur on her and I'll tear you apart. One leg at a time!" Chula tried to spit a web at him but Tiger caught it right in his hands as he pulled Chula down and swung him onto the mousetrap. Miss Kitty was hanging by the edge of the roof and fell down as she screamed,but Tiger managed to catch her just in time.

"Okay Wylie-."

"Let em rip kids!" Wylie shouted as Fivel and the rest of the gang said all at once "Yes sir Mr Burp Sir!" as they all lifted the gun in the air and shot a bullet through the red ribbon.

The trap was set off as the trap did its job,but it flew the entire gang of cats into the air as they landed in a mail bag that hung on the water tower.

R. Waul had tried to climb out of the bag as he shouted "And now-" but before he could finish,a claw on a passing train had snatched them out of Green River forever as it sped right off. The force of the train had managed to complete rip off the hook that hung from the water tower,and as a result it caused all the water in it to be set free.

He tried once again to get out of the bag as he shouted "REVENGE!" but the same woman that cuddled him so extremely from earlier had saw him and grabbed him immediately.

"Mommy's going to take care of you forever and ever and ever." She said as she patted him on the head again and again,she also took him out of his red clothes and put him in a baby's outfit with a blue hat,blue bow tie,and blue shoes.

* * *

The water that was from the water tower was flowing seemingly endlessly from the tower as it caused a immense amount of flowers and plant life to spring up from the ground. All the other mice along with Charlie Brown's gang shouted "YEE HAA!" as Fivel jumped down to greet his family "Papa,Mama!"

"Oh Fivel my baby." Mama said happily as she hugged him while Papa laughed "Our Fivel is not so little anymore,and a regular western hero."

"Uh Papa,I had some help you know." Fivel corrected him as he pointed to a smiling Charlie Brown,along with the rest of his friends.

"Ah Yes Charlie Brown. I can not thank you enough for saving us all and my son. All of us can not." Papa said as the entire population of mice in Green River shouted "Thank you!" This caused Charlie Brown to get red in the face as Patty patted him on the back and said "You sure are full of surprises sometimes.

"Oh no." Charlie Brown suddenly sadly muttered.

"What is it Charlie Brown?" Linus and Fivel asked to which Charlie Brown replied with "We have to leave. Remember we were on vacation and we are supposed to come home tonight." This caused everyone to hang their heads in sadness,because they couldn't go back with them since this was their home now. Fivel took it especially hard as he muttered "No Charlie Brown,you can't leave,you are all my best friends."

Fivel was crying as Charlie Brown picked him up and said "I'm sorry Fivel,we really have to go now."

They all stood in silence before they they heard a train arrive,at this time of day,who could be arriving?

"Who could that be?" Linus asked and was completely shocked to see Lucy get off the train.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?!" Linus asked to which Lucy angrily replied with "You blockheads thought you could have all this fun without me huh? Well I'm not gonna be myself and I'm spending the rest of this vacation with you."

Charlie Brown and the others looked at each other awkwardly until Charlie said somberly "Lucy,your too late."

"What?!"

"Today's the day we are supposed to be leaving. You should have come with us."

"I WASTE ALL THIS TIME AND ENERGY TO GO ON A VACATION I MISSED?!" Lucy shouted this so loud animals from miles away could hear it,she was so angry that she instantly got back on the train to leave,but not before kicking her foot on the door.

* * *

Charlie Brown and the others proceeded to pack their things,with no one saying a single word to each other until they reached the train station. Fivel,Tiger,Miss Kitty,Wylie,and all the mice came to see them off.

"See you soon Snoopy,I still think that's a weird name. You know for dogs,you are good guys." Tiger said as he gave Snoopy,Woodstock,and Spike hugs. When Snoopy saw Miss Kitty however,he kissed her hand to which she blushed and Tiger gasped.

"I have to say,you are a great dog." Wylie said happily as Snoopy also gave him a hug which caused Wylie to stand still in shock before he joined in as well.

"Goodbye everyone,sorry I didn't believe Chuck about y'all at first." Patty apologized to the mice and to Fivel as she got on the train along with Snoopy,Spike,and Woodstock.

Soon everyone was on the train except for Charlie Brown who decided to have a very heartfelt and final goodbye with Fivel.

"So how do you feel Charlie Brown."

"Fivel,when I first wanted to come here,I wanted to come here so I could possibly expand myself and become a better person. Now that I'm leaving I have to say,I feel a lot more confident in myself now. I feel stronger,I feel braver,I feel….happier. And it's all thanks you you Fivel. I'll never forget this Fivel,and I'll never forget all of you." Charlie Brown said as tears were starting to form in Tiger's,Fivel's,and Wylie's eyes.

As Charlie Brown waved goodbye and was just about to get on the train Fivel asked one last question "Will we ever see you again?"

Charlie stopped and turned around slowly as he said "One day Fivel,I know we'll see each other again. Take care,okay?"

"Right back at ya,buddy." Fivel answered as he wiped a tear from his eye,the train roared it's whistle and steam poured from the engine as it soon took off. The last thing he and anyone else ever saw of Charlie Brown and the group,was alll of them except for Lucy,waving goodbye before the train eventually disappeared from their sight. Charlie Brown and the others were resting and starting to fall asleep for they were glad to be going home,but Charlie Brown just stared out the window;at the dessert scenery and thought to himself "I'll never forget you Fivel,and how you gave me an adventure I'll never forget too." as he soon fell asleep with one last smile.

* * *

Back in Green River the mice were starting to celebrate their victory over the cats as Papa shouted "Its time for music! Let's celebrate!" as he played his violin which caused all the mice to dance to their hearts content.

Tiger took off his hat to reveal that it was him and not a dog to Miss Kitty's surprise.

"Tiger!" She shouted as Tiger and her kissed and fell on the ground as they continued to kiss,with Wylie watching with disgust as he walked away from the town.

Fivel noticed this and started to follow him as he whispered "Wylie?"

Fivel had managed to catch up to Wylie as he sat on a rock far away from the town while he watched the slowly setting sun,with Coyotes howling in the distance as night was climbed up on the rock to watch the sunset with Wylie as they sat in silence until he broke it.

"Here son,I want you to have one of these." Wylie said as he gave Fivel a golden deputy Star to which Fivel replied with "I can't,I'm not a hero like you. Well,not really."

"Maybe not. Maybe a real hero is the last one to hear about it,but you and your friends pulled me out of a gutter and for that I owe you some thanks. Just remember Fivel,one man's sunset is another man's dawn. I don't know what's out there beyond those hills...but if you ride yonder head up,eyes steady,heart open,I think one day you'll find that you're the hero you've been looking for." Wylie said this to a smiling Fivel as he took off his cowboy hat,and put on his blue sailors hat before the sun had finally set.

* * *

 _I lose my way,no one cares,the_ _words I say,no one hears,my_ _life it seems is a world of dreams._

 _Deep in the night,you'll find me,dream_ _and you're right behind me._ _Stay,if you will stay_ _We'll dream the night away._

 _Dreams to dream in the dark of the night_ _When the world goes wrong._ _I can still make it right._ _I can see so far in my dreams._ _I'll follow my dreams until they come true._

 _There is a star waiting to guide us_ _Shining inside us when we close our eyes._

 _Come with me,you will see what I mean._ _There's a world inside no one else ever sees._ _You will go so far in my dreams._ _Somewhere in my dreams._ _Your dreams will come true._

 _Don't let go,if you stay close to me._ _In my dreams tonight,you will see what I see._ _Dreams to dream,as near as can be._ _Inside you and me,they always come true._

 _Inside you and me they always come true._

*Amblimation Logo*

 _The end._


End file.
